Hell's Angel
by joshsgrl
Summary: Rachel's been away at school in New York, but she's home for the summer. AU, Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

_This started out as something rolling around in my brain as usual, I wanted to do an AU fic, but it's grown a little since then. This is for Kathy or it will be when I get more written, I hope I do the prompt I've adopted justice, it just might take me a while to get to it. It's also for the rest of the fildo's who have been nothing but supportive of my writing. XOXO!_

_As always, I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!_

_Read and Review._

_

* * *

_

_**Hell's Angel**_

Rachel Berry is going home, it feels like it's been years but really it's only been a few months. A lot can happen in a few months and it will be nice to be around her old friends again, not that her friends in New York aren't great, they are, but they're all just so intense. She needs a break, and wants have some normal teenaged fun. Her father's picked her up from the airport in Columbus just after lunch and after along car ride she's finally home. Rachel takes her pink carry on bag up to her room while her Daddy brings her suitcases up for her. He places the larger one on the bench at the foot of her bed, standing the smaller one next to it.

"It's so good the have you home sweet heart." He says pulling her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you guys too Daddy." She says quietly.

"Well, I'll let you unpack some, dinner will be ready in a couple of hours."

"Alright." she says, slipping her cellphone out of her purse she quickly sends a text message to her best friend.

_I'm home! Finally!_

She places her phone on her bedside table and opens her suitcase. After unpacking a few things her phone chimes letting her know she's got a new text message.

_I'm outside, and I've got a surprise for you._

Rachel moves to her window trying to see him, but she can't. She runs out of her room and down the stairs, slipping on her flats and flinging the front door open. Her mouth drops when she sees him leaning against a shiny black motorcycle. He's wearing a leather jacket, dark sunglasses are hiding his eyes.

"Hey Rach, welcome home. Wanna go for a ride?" He asks grinning at her holding up a pink helmet.

She squeals, jumping up and down, running over to hug him.

"Finn, when did you get a motorcycle?" She asks excitedly.

"I've had her a few weeks now. Mom wasn't thrilled of course but I took the safety course, and I've been saving all year to afford it. So what do you say, want to go for a ride?"

"Yeah, just let me go change." She says looking down at her light summer dress, not really appropriate for riding on the back of a motorcycle she thinks.

"OK, but hurry up." He says.

She runs into the house digging a pair of jeans out of the bottom of her suitcase, along with a pink baby tee. She changes quickly, pulling her hair back into a braid. She races back down the stairs, pulling her old black boots and leather jacket out of the front closet she slips them on and is back outside in record time.

Finn watches from where he sits astride the bike, as she yells to her fathers she's going out for a while but will be back in time for dinner. He smiles when he notices how cute she looks. She bounces up to him grinning like a fool.

"Your helmet, miss." He says placing it on her head and securing the chin strap. He reaches down and grabs his own helmet, sliding it over his head. "Hop on." He tells her as drops the tinted visor, turning the key as she slides in behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He backs the bike off the driveway onto the road. "Hold on!" He yells over his shoulder as he puts the bike into gear and takes off down the road.

He can hear Rachel squealing behind him, as she clings to his back, her face pressed into his shoulder. He goes slow at first letting her get used to riding on a bike, as she learns to lean into him and with the bike as they make the turns he speeds up. After a while he doubles back and pulls into the park not far from her house. They climb from the bike, and Rachel walks over to an empty picnic table, she sits on top, her feet resting on the seat, she pulls the helmet from her head, placing it next to her and grins as Finn does the same.

"God I missed you." She says bumping his shoulder with her own.

"Me too Rach, me too."

"So how was this last semester?" She asks, "I didn't hear from you as much, you must have been busy."

"I was, school was all right; we won the football championship again this year, that was awesome. I've been working at Burt's shop a lot, every weekend, more now that schools out, it's how I'm able to afford the bike."

"What does Quinn think of the bike?" She asks mentioning Finn's cheerleader girlfriend.

"Um. I really wouldn't know." He says sheepishly.

"What happened? You guys were so happy when I was home at Christmas."

"Things changed, we changed. I realized we wanted different things, she broke up with me. She's dating some hotshot from another school now." He looks at her giving her that lopsided smile, that makes her heart flutter in her chest.

"Wow, I thought for sure you guys would be together forever."

"As I said things change. I was upset at first, but really I got over her. I was never in love with her, she was just the girl I was supposed to be with you know. The jock and the cheerleader."

Rachel looks up at his handsome face and wonders if now that Quinn is out of the picture that maybe she will get her chance. She knows there has always been something more between them than friendship, but they never talk about it, never bring it up.

"How's New York? Your Dad's gave me the video of you in the spring musical. You were awesome as Janet. I can't believe you guys got to do Rocky Horror Picture Show, they'd never let us do something like that here."

"New York, is great I love it there. I've done a few auditions for off Broadway stuff, I haven't got anything yet they all tell me the same thing. I'm good but too young, come back and see them when I'm 18. School is busy with classes and shows, and stuff. I'm glad to be home though. How's everyone else?"

"They're good, you know same old same old. Everyone dating everyone, people having different drama every week. Living with Kurt is an adventure most days."

"Did Burt get the other room finished or are you still in the basement with Kurt?"

"He finished it a couple of months ago, so I moved up there. It's great, it's got a door out to the deck so I can sneak in and out without being noticed."

"Yeah I'm sure, all those football parties and Halo marathons make quiet entrances necessary." She teases.

"Oh, really is it any different in your dorm. You know all that sneaking in after lights out, come on Rach I know you can't resist a good party."

"True, but the consequences are bigger if I get caught, I come home, you just get grounded. So there hasn't been much of that this year. I've been getting really serious about school I want to get into NYU or Juilliard so I've been putting in the work."

"Well, I hope that fun Rachel is home this summer, because we're going to a party at Puck's tonight, in honor of your homecoming of course."

"Like Noah needs a reason to throw a party." She says laughing.

"True, but he threw one last week because it was Thursday, so it's good to have something real to celebrate for once." He grins at her.

"If that's the case, you better get me home. My Dad's are expecting me for dinner, and I still need to unpack." She stands placing the helmet back on her head as she heads for the bike, Finn groans when he notices how hips sway, he swallows hard thinking it's going to be a long summer.

He hops up after her, trying his best not to check out her ass, but he's a guy and while she's his best friend, he still knows an attractive woman when he sees one. She's changed so much in the three years she's been in New York. Gone is the bratty spoiled child, who knew just which buttons to push to get her way, she's been replaced with this stunning woman who's confident in her own skin, and sure of her talent.

Finn drops her at home a few minutes laster, promising to be back for her later with Kurt, in the family SUV. Puling his bike back onto the road he gives her one more wave as she slips inside before heading for home.

"What are you so smiley about?" Kurt asks him when he enters the kitchen

"Nothing. Oh we're taking your car to Puck's tonight, and we need to stop on the way and pick up Rachel."

"Aha! I knew it was something." Kurt says smirking over his glass of juice. "You gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Finn asks.

"That you're in love with her."

"It's not like that."

"Right, that's why you've watched every musical and play her dad's have brought around a thousand times."

"Kurt, leave it alone. She's in New York, she's never coming home to stay. Why start something when it can never have chance."

"You know they have Universities in New York too right."

"Kurt, I said leave it alone." Finn tells his stepbrother, stomping out and into his room.

Finn sits down at his computer, opening it up and looking at the picture of him and Rachel taken back at Christmas, they'd all gone sledding and Mercedes had snapped a picture of him giving her a face-wash, they're both laughing as she's trying to push him away. Her cheeks are pink from the cold, but her eyes are sparkling with happiness. He sighs deeply slamming it shut again, he lays on his bed ignoring the voice in his head until his mom calls him for dinner.

Finn just glares at Kurt all through dinner, while his brother chats happily with their parents. He finishes his plate, and excuses himself, to go and get ready for the party. He wears the blue shirt Rachel bought him for Christmas, but it doesn't mean anything, he just likes it and it's comfortable.

"Kurt let's go!" Finn calls down to the basement impatiently. "Rachel's waiting for us."

"Hold on Finn, I'm almost ready." Kurt says brushing past the taller boy heading for the front closet. He returns a minute later with his jacket.

Finn climbs into the passenger seat and pulls out his phone to text Rachel that they are on their way, and will see her soon. Kurt drives carefully the few blocks to Mercedes house, Finn jumps out to go get her. Running up the steps he rings the bell, she opens the door stepping outside almost immediately.

"Hey Cedes." He say using her nickname.

"White Boy." She Replies, as she locks the door behind her.

Finn climbs into the back this time so he doesn't have to be in the middle of them fighting over the stereo. Kurt pulls away from the curb and continues on towards Rachel's. A couple of minutes later he stops in front of her house, and again Finn climbs out and heads to the door.

This time when he rings the bell her Daddy answers smiling warmly.

"Finn, good too see you again. Rachel will be right down. Come in for a minute, while you wait."

"Uh, thanks." He says nervously wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Hi Finn." Rachel says as she runs down the stairs, a few minutes later.

"Hey Rach, you look great." He says his voice cracking on the last word, blushing slightly, hoping she won't notice. "You ready? Kurt and Mercedes are waiting out front."

"Yeah. Let's go. Bye Dads!" She calls grabbing her purse.

"Bye sweetie, have a good time. Home by 1am." Her Dad calls after us.

"OK!" She calls back, pulling Finn out of the house. She bounces over to the car and squeals seeing her two other friends.

"Hey Diva." Mercedes greets her warmly.

"Rachel." Kurt says grinning at her through the rear view mirror. "Cute outfit." He says raising an eyebrow in his brothers direction.

Finn groans noticing how Rachel's short skirt is when she's leaning between the seats trying to hug them both. She's wearing a short black skirt and a soft red V-neck sweater. When she sits down next to him, her skirt rides up her thighs even more and Finn gulps when he notices the black high heeled shoes strapped to her feet. He's sure she's trying to kill him.

They get to Puck's house all the way across town a little while later, they're all laughing when they walk through the door. The party already in full swing.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in!" Pucks says picking Rachel up hugging her and spinning her around.

"Hello Noah, I understand this little shin dig is in my honor." She says.

"It is, and as such anytime you need a drink tonight I will be your personal butler."

"Well, good, then go get me a drink!" She laughs pushing him in the direction of the kitchen.

He returns a minute later with a wine cooler, "Here drink this." He says, handing it to her.

"Mmm, Pink my favorite."

"Make yourselves at home, I need to go make the rounds, don't want anyone having sex in my room tonight. Unless it me of course." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pig!" Mercedes says, turning away linking her arm through Kurt's pulling him away to get a drink.

"Rach, I'm gonna go find a drink." Finn says a little uncomfortably noticing they've been left alone.

"Sure, I'm going to go mingle. I think I see Tina over there."

"OK." He says.

Rachel pushes her way through people dancing in what is normally Noah's living room, towards Tina, and her other friends.

"Hey guys." She says smiling, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey stranger, how's the big city?" Tina asks, hugging her.

"Amazing, I wish you guys could see it." She beams.

She falls into comfortable conversation with everyone, the girls all pull her up to dance to a few songs. Finn watches from where he's talking to some of the football team. He laughs when she and Kurt lean against each other moving to the music, laughing hysterically, clearly they've both had a couple of drinks.

Finn excuses himself and slides up behind Rachel "Hey, having a good time?" He asks, bending down so he's speaking into her ear.

"Finn! Hi!" She giggles throwing her arms around him.

"Whoa! How many of those coolers have you had?"

"Dunno, they taste pink, I like pink. It's my favorite color you know."

He wraps an arm around her, steadying her. "OK, I think you've had enough." He laughs, and takes the bottle from her hand and places it on a near by table. From across the room someone turns down the music, and yells "Truth or Dare!"

Everyone gathers around in a circle. Mike starts everyone off, "Santana, Truth or Dare?"

"Duh, dare. C'mon do your worst."

"Um, how about I dare you not to be a bitch." Someone says, and a few people snicker at the comment.

"I dare you to go next door and get Pucks neighbors underwear." Mike says, smiling.

"Easy, I'll be back in two minutes." She says hoping up, and disappearing out the door. Sure enough two minutes later she returned with an enormous pair of granny panties.

"OK, I don't want to know how you got those off Mrs. Finkelbaum." Puck shudders.

"My turn. Kurt, Truth or Dare?" She exclaims.

"Truth." He says not wanting to have to do a dare.

"Have you and that Blaine dude done it?"

"No." He simply says blushing a little. "Next, Finn, Truth or Dare?" he smirks at his brother.

"Truth." Finn says from his place next to Rachel, she's leaning against him a little.

"Who are you in love with?" he asks pointedly.

"Uh, did I say truth?" he says uncomfortably "I meant dare."

"Fine, chicken. I dare you have seven minutes in heaven with Rachel."

Rachel just giggles and claps, Finn swears under his breath. "Fine." He growls at his brother, pulling Rachel up and over to the closet. He opens the door pushes Rachel inside and slams it behind them.

The closet is crowded, and all the coats in there make it difficult to stand comfortably, so Rachel slides to the floor.

"Finn Hudson, I believe you owe me a kiss." She says tugging on his hand.

He sinks down opposite her, he takes a deep breath. In all the years they've been friends he can only remember kissing Rachel once and they were seven so that doesn't count. She staring at him, her big brown eyes waiting for him to make a move. He slides closer, placing a hand on her shoulder, pushing her hair back a little as he does.

Leaning in he watches as she licks her bottom lip slowly, his own breath catching in his throat, he wonders if she knows how sexy that is. He closes his eyes and presses his lips softly against hers. Her mouth is open slightly, and she responds instantly, moving them over his.

He feels the tension that was nervously coiled in the pit of his stomach release as warmth spreads over him, igniting a fire in his veins unlike anything he's ever felt before. Her tongue teases his bottom lip and he opens his mouth, and holy shit her tongue is in his mouth and it's soft and warm and she takes like the berry cooler she was drinking. His hand moves, his fingers slide into her hair as the tiny hands that were resting against his chest slide around his neck, pulling herself closer.

He wraps an arm around her back, as she crawls into his lap. He leans back against the wall for support, and straightens his legs as best he can, his movements cause her to slide against him. He's suddenly very aware of where their bodies are touching. He tilts her head changing the angle as they continue to kiss, their tongues dueling. The hand he has on back slips down until it's cupping her ass. She moans when he gives it a gentle squeeze.

Her teeth sink into his lips when he does it again, her hips rocking against him. She can feel how hard he is underneath her. Something in her minds tells her they shouldn't be doing this, but it just feels so good. His other hand is finding its way under the hem of her sweater, his thumb brushing against the soft skin of her stomach when the door suddenly opens.

"Time!" Someone calls out, and Rachel pulls away from Finn slowly. Their lips are swollen, their breathing is raged, her eyelids are heavy.

"Umm yeah. Well, OK then." She scrambles to get off Finn's lap before this get any more embarrassing for either of them. Finn emerges a minute later.

"I'm done with this, someone else can have a turn, I need to get a drink." He says stumbling towards Pucks kitchen. He can hear everyone laughing in the other room from where he has his head stuffed in the fridge looking for a soda.

He hears someone clear their throat behind him. He knows it's her, he grabs two sodas before turning around and offering one to her. "Soda?" He asks, not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." She says and he slides in across the island towards her.

"Finn, about what happened back there." She begins.

"Rachel, don't. Can we just not?" He pleads.

She looks at him sadly for a moment before nodding her head softly. She can't help but feel like they'd crossed a line and it would be hard to go back to the way things were. She picks up the soda and rejoins the party leaving Finn alone in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here's the next part. Thanks to everyone who offered advice on this chapter, it's wonderful to have a sounding board to bounce idea's off. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter._

_As always I own nothing, please don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended._

_Read and Review. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Hells' Angel - Pt. 2**_

He's avoiding her, he knows it's childish but he can't help himself. He was so excited to have her back, and now he's hiding from her. He hears his phone chirp again from across the room, growling, he throws his football at it, hoping it will shut it up. The football knocks the phone to the floor, he sighs and goes to pick it up, he sees he has five new text messages.

Finally manning up he flips it open swearing. Seeing all five messages are from Rachel, he sighs and snaps it shut again. Falling onto his bed he closes he eyes, hoping when he opens them again all the thoughts swirling around in his head will somehow make sense.

"Damn it!" he mutters, flicking his phone open again looking at the messages.

_ - Wanna meet for Lunch? Call me! -_

_ - Everything all right? Call me! -_

_ - Call me, we should talk about this! -_

_ - Finn, please stop ignoring me! -_

_ - OK, this is ridiculous I'm coming over there! -_

He hears the doorbell ring as he reads her latest text message. He holds his breath for a minute thinking any second now there will be a soft knock on his bedroom door. When none comes, he grabs his leather jacket off his chair and sneaks out the door out to the yard. He's fishing his keys from his pocket when he sees her, she's leaning against the side of the garage, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Going somewhere?" She asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, yeah Mom needed me to get her something from the store." He makes up, not meeting her cool gaze.

"So you're not hiding from me? From what happened at Noah's?"

"No, I've been busy. You know work, and stuff."

"Finn, why won't you look at me?" She asks sadly. "Did I do something wrong?" her voice barely above a whisper.

"God, No! Rachel, it's all me. You're amazing!"

"So then why haven't I heard from you in two days? Finn, you're my best-friend, I miss you. If what happened at Noah's is going make things weird between us then why don't we just blame it on the alcohol and pretend it never happened."

"Rach, I don't know if I can do that." He says shuffling his feet, still not able to look her in the eyes.

"Finn," She says softly, placing her hand on his arm "please look at me."

He looks up and gives her a sad half smile. "What do you want me to say here Rach, we both know there's something here," He says motioning between them, "we've ignored it for a long time, but what happened in that closet," He sighs. "I don't know if I can just put a lid on it and shove it away. You might be able to blame it on alcohol but I can't."

"So, what do we do here?" She asks.

"I don't know." He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"If I asked you on a date, would you say yes?" She asks looking up at him, watching carefully for his reaction. She see's surprise cross his face, but then something else she can't describe.

He just stares at her, not believing she just said that. His brain frantically trying to come up with an answer. Does he want to open himself up to what he's sure is inevitable heart break, her life is in New York, but then Kurt's words float through his brain, there is a chance he could get into a school closer to her. If things were to work out between them, the end of summer wouldn't have to be the end of them. If they were to date and it were to end badly, what would that mean for their friendship, he's not sure he could live without her in his life in some capacity.

"I don't know." He says again.

"Well, how about when you figure it out you call me!" she exclaims, fisting her hands at her sides and stomping her foot. Turning on her heal she stomps towards her car, resisting the urge to scream.

He watches her storm off angrily, and suddenly he doesn't remember what he's so afraid of. He hurries after her his long legs quickly closing the gap between them, he catches up to her as she's about yank her car door open.

"Rachel, stop." He says softly, trapping her between his body and the car.

"Finn, just let me go." She cries, shoving at his chest with her tiny hands.

"No, I don't know why I hesitated. I'm an idiot, I should be the one asking you to go on a date with me." He says leaning down so he can look her in the eyes, finally.

"Really?" She asks a little breathlessly, tilting her head up to look up at him. He's standing really close to her, and it's making her head spin.

"Really." He lifts one hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin softly. Before he knows it, he's closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to hers.

She is startled at first, but after a second she responds to him, relaxing her lips, her hands that are still resting on his chest fist into his soft cotton teeshirt. Her tongue peaks out a little wetting her lips, he opens his mouth, his tongue mimicking her actions. She gasps a little and suddenly his tongue is sliding into her mouth, moving against her own.

They stay like that, pressed against each other and her car for a few minutes, before he finally pulls away. All he can think about is how kissing Rachel when she's sober is way better than kissing her when she's tipsy, and kissing tipsy Rachel is a million times better than any of the other kisses he's ever experienced.

Slowly she opens her eyes, licking her lips, like she's trying to savor the taste of him.

"So, Miss Rachel Berry what do you say? Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

She just blinks, her mouth momentarily unable to form words. Shaking her head a little she clears her throat and replies. "I'd love to go on a date with you Finn."

"Good, so what time should I come by to pick you up?"

"Umm ... s-s-seven will be fine." She stutters.

"OK, seven it is." He says stepping back, opening the door for her. If he doesn't send her on her way now, he might have to kiss her again and if he does that he might never want to stop.

She slides into the drivers seat, he closes the door behind her. She starts the car and rolls down the window. Smiling up at him as she slides on her sunglasses.

"See you at seven, and Finn bring the bike." She says seductively, having collected herself. She laughs as she watches his mouth drop open. She puts the car into gear and drives away, leaving him standing there stunned in the middle of the road.

Finn watches her car disappear around the corner before he fully realizes she's gone, and what just happened. He looks at his watch and sees it's already almost four. He should let his mother know he won't be home for dinner this evening. Walking back to the house, he goes in the back door.

"Mom!" He calls, and she emerges from the pantry holding a few things. She places them on the counter and turns to her son.

"Right here Finn. Did you need something?" She asks.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know I won't be home for dinner."

"Hot date?" She smiles at him knowingly.

"Err, something like that." He says blushing.

"All right, have a nice time," She says as he's fleeing the kitchen. "and Finn, tell Rachel Hello for me and that she's invited for dinner anytime she wants."

"What? No Mom, it's not..."

"Uh huh. Finn, I know what I saw, so don't try to deny it. Just be safe OK, I'm too young to be a grandma."

"Oh God." He cries running away from his mother, her knowing looks, and this incredibly uncomfortable conversation.

He retreats to his room, trying to kill sometime before he has to leave to go pick Rachel up, suddenly he's filled with nervous energy. Quickly he checks his appearance and decides he needs to change, looking around for something better to wear he settles on dark jeans, a white tee, and his blue and red stripped hoodie, he plans of taking her bowling so he can have an excuse to be close to her. He pulls on his motorcycle jacket and boots. He shouts that he's leaving, and goes for a bit of a ride before going to pick up Rachel.

He finds himself again waiting at the foot of the stairs in Rachel's front entry. This time he's out right sweating, her fathers keep giving him this weird look, and he's not sure what it means. Rachel appears she's wearing super skinny jeans, a blue tank top, with an open knit sweater over top, it's big and sloppy and hanging off one shoulder. Her hair is softly curled and floating around her shoulders.

"Hey!" she says bouncing down the stairs.

"Hey. So I thought we'd go bowling, is that cool?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go say Bye." She says heading for their kitchen, she comes back slipping her flats onto her feet, and grabbing her jacket off the coat rack. "Let's go."

He hands her the pink helmet and helps her get settled behind him. She wraps her arms tightly around him, pressing herself into his back.

"Hold on!" he says, snapping his visor down. He takes off and she squeals, gripping him even tighter. He takes the long way over to the bowling ally, enjoying the way she feels moulded against him.

They get their shoes, and find the lane they've been assigned. Sitting at the small bench they put their shoes on.

"So do you want to get a pizza or something?" He asks her nervously, looking towards the concession.

"Yeah, Pizza sounds great, something with veggies on it please. Oh and a soda."

"Sure, I'll be right back." He smiles at her. "You get our names into the computer."

She's giggling when he comes back with her soda.

"What's so funny?" He asks, and she just points at the computer screen. He sees she's entered their names as Rachy-Rach and Finney-D and chuckles, remembering that even though they are on a date, she is still the same old Rachel.

"You just think you're so cute don't you?" He says with amusement.

"I know I am!" She grins sticking her tongue out at him.

He slides closer to her on the bench, tickling her. She leans into him laughing, and begs him stop. He does and they're left staring at each other, smiling. He moves away from her, not sure if Rachel would be ok with him kissing her in public on their first date.

"You're up first." He tells her. They find her the lightest ball, she is tiny after all. She throws the ball and it rolls into the gutter. She turns and pouts at him.

"Why bowling, you know I can't bowl." She says.

"I know." He says grinning at her. "This way I get to help you."

She just looks at him, "What kind of girl do you think I am Finn?"

He comes up behind her picking up her returned ball, holding it out for her to take. Leaning into her, he whispers in her ear. "The kind that can't bowl." He feels her shudder against him.

He helps her throw her second ball, this one knocks over two pins. She grins at him, very proud of herself. He just laughs at her.

The machine resets the pins and he picks up his own ball and throws with practiced ease, he knocks over all but two pins, he knocks those over on his second throw earning a spare.

They bowl a few more frames before their pizza is delivered, they eat the pizza flirting with each other over the small table. She leans over the table, smiling at him.

"What?" He asks.

"You have a little sauce." She points.

He licks in the general area she indicated, she just laughs at him.

"Here." She says quietly, leaning over the table she wipes the sauce away with a napkin.

"All gone?" He asks, his voice dropping an octave or two.

"Let me check." She responds, pressing her lips to his. She feels him smile against her lips, before his kisses her back. She pulls away before they get carried away, blushing a little when she sees the old woman at the next lane smiling at them.

"We should, finish our game." She says quickly.

"Yeah." He says never taking his eyes off her.

They finish their game. Rachel even manages a spare of her own, with Finn's help, she rewards him with another brief kiss. Finn wins the game, but it wasn't about winning or losing.

He holds her hand on the way out, they turned in their shoes and he just picks up her hand like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. His fingers laced with hers, she's telling him story about something that happened a few weeks before while she was still at school, and he's just smiling down at her as she chatters away.

She's wearing the pink helmet again, seated on the back of his bike, pressed into him. He thinks he could get used to this, to feeling her body leaning into his. He's not sure where he's going, it early and he doesn't want the night to end, so he's just driving.

He pulls over to ask her what she wants to do, she suggests the park. He pulls back onto the road and heads for the park. He parks his bike under a streetlight, taking her hand again he leads her over to the playground.

She scrambles up onto one of the platforms, she giggles as he tries to follow her, his large frame much harder to maneuver around the various pieces of playground equipment. He finally traps her, placing his body between her and her only escape route. She hops up so she's sitting on the railing, reaching out she pulls him closer. He steps between her thighs, resting his hands on the railing on either side of her.

"Is this weird?" She asks, her fingers playing with the zipper on his hoodie.

"A little." He says smiling down at her, moving one hand to push her hair behind her shoulder. "But, it's a good weird, you know."

"I guess, I just never thought I'd get a chance with you. It seems surreal. I never thought I was your type."

"What you think I'd ever be into a talented, amazing, beautiful woman?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asks surprised.

"Rachel, I think you're stunning. I mean look at you, guys would have to be blind not to see how beautiful you are." He lowers his lips to her bare shoulder, kissing the bronzed skin.

"My nose and my boobs." She starts, naming the things she finds unattractive about herself.

"Are perfect, they're part of you." He kisses up the side of her neck, his other hand settling on her hip.

Her hand slides up his arm, and behind his neck, her fingers slide into the silky strands of hair at the base of his head. She tilts her head to one side granting him better access to the side of her neck that he's pressing kisses to. His teeth graze her earlobe and she moans, deep in her throat. He chuckles before doing it again, wanting to hear her moan again, when she does it sends all the blood left in his brain rushing south.

She pulls his lips to hers, and kisses him hungrily. Her teeth nipping at his lower lip, her tongue darting out to sooth the skin. Their tongues slide against each other. He pulls her closer, pressing his body into hers. The hand at her hip slides down over her thigh, she lifts her leg hooking it over his hip, pulling him tighter against her core.

She can't think clearly, she needs to be closer to him. She needs to feel his hard body pressed against her softer one. He groans when she rocks her against him, and feels her smile against his lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind he decides that she is trying to kill him. He's never been so consumed with someone else as he is now with her, he has no control all he wants to do is lose himself in her.

He pulls his lips from hers gasping, she looks up at him her eyes dark and hooded. Her lips are swollen and her breathing is ragged.

"We should stop." He says pressing his forehead against her. He's trying to be a gentleman, seeing how things between them are spiraling quickly out of control, he doesn't want to rush things or pressure her.

"Yeah, totally." She says smiling at him before pulling his lips back down onto hers.

Kissing her is like adding fuel to an already raging inferno. His hands find their way to her buttocks, her hands are in his hair and they're desperately trying to pull each other closer. Wrenching himself away from her he takes a step back.

"I mean it Rachel. As awesome as kissing you is, don't you wanna take things slow?" His brain is whirling trying to figure out which way is up.

"Finn, we've know each other for 11 years. We know practically everything there is to know about each other, do you really want to go slow?" She purrs, jumping from the railing and pressing herself against his chest. Her arms reaching up and circling his neck.

"Who are you?" He wonders, shocked by her forwardness. Unable to resist her, he wraps his arms around her pulling her to him again.

"I'm a girl who knows what she wants and will stop at nothing to get it, you know that; and right now I really want to kiss you." She leans up and kisses him hotly.

He groans again giving into her kisses. He thinks about how it was never like this with Quinn. They had dated for almost two years, and had been each others firsts, but there was never this kind of passion between them. This was like grabbing ahold of a live wire and never wanting to let go.

They continue to make out for a while, before he finally stops things saying he needs to get her home. They make their way back to the bike, and to her house. They stand on her doorstep kissing for a good 15 minutes before one of her Dad's starts flashing the porch light.

She pulls away, sighing. "I guess that's my Que." She says sadly.

"I guess, so I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks.

"If you want to." She says.

"Oh I want to." He grins at her.

"Good, Dad and Daddy have to go into Columbus tomorrow, they won't be home until late. Why don't you come by after work?"

"OK, I should go." He says pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, Hmm." She says, doing nothing to actually make him leave. They kiss for a few more minutes and her father flashes the light again.

Pulling away, and tucking her hair behind her ears gently.

"Night." He says quietly, stepping away from her and down the steps.

"Night Finn." She says finally turning the door handle and slipping inside. She sighs as she leans against the now closed door, thinking about how wonderful the night was.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well here it is as promised, this will likely be the last update on this one for a couple of weeks. Life is about to get busy and I want to get the next part of Midnight Hours finished. Don't worry there is lots more of this story yet to come._

_A special thanks to Jen who gave me feedback and encouragement on this one, welcome aboard as my official beta for the remainder of this crazy journey. To the fildo's who make writing so much fun, and finally thanks to all of you for your kind reviews, it's always nice to know people are reading._

_As always I own nothing, please don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended._

_Read & Review! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Hell's Angel - Pt. 3**

Finn works at Burts garage until 3pm, he cleans himself up quickly, thankful that it wasn't too busy so he didn't get to much grease and grim on him today. Hanging his coveralls in his locker he shouts to his stepfather that he's leaving. Burt's in the back room doing the paper work for the day.

"All right, see you at home later!" Burt calls out.

"I'm going to Rachel's don't know when I'll be home." He says poking his head through the doorway, sliding his arms into his jacket.

"You and Rachel, huh?" Burt asks, obviously having heard something for Carol.

"Yeah, I guess so." Finn says blushing slightly.

"It's about time you two figured that out, you've been dancing around each other for years." Burt says smiling at Finn.

"Uh, Thanks. Well, she's waiting, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later."

He jumps on his bike, speeding over to Rachel's house. It's a beautiful day, hardly a cloud in sight, he can't wait to spend the rest of the afternoon with her. He secures his helmet to his bike. He rings the doorbell a couple of times but there is no answer, her car in the driveway, and she knows he was coming over, so he decides to check the backyard, she might be out by the pool.

He sees her sitting on the far lounger, a towel draped over the back. Her headphones in her ears, her legs bent in front of her, her foot tapping to the beat of whatever she's listening to. She has dark sunglasses on and he watches as she brings a finger up to her mouth, licking it quickly so she can flip through the magazine placed in her lap. His mouth goes dry as he rounds the lounger and sees how teeny-tiny her bikini is.

She's completely unaware of his presence, so he quickly lowers his weight onto the lounger, kneeling near at feet. He plucks the magazine from her lap, leaning in and capturing her lips in a searing kiss, before she has a chance to object. His hand slides up her leg and he feels exactly how little she's wearing, he settles his weight over her as she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him down against her.

He's running his hand back down her leg, pulling it over his hip when he reaches the crook of her knee. He moans when she pushes against him. His tongue slides into her mouth, as he deepens the kiss. Her hands slide under his jacket and across his back, she whimpers when his hand moves back to her waist and trails over her stomach.

They're brought out of their passionate embrace by someone clearing their throat behind them. Looking up he sees Tina grinning at him. She's holding a bottle of water in her hands that has obviously come from Rachel's fridge inside the house.

"Hi Finn, what'cha doing there?" Tina smirks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Came by to see Rachel, I didn't realize she had company." He says looking down at her questioningly, not that he really gave her a chance to explain that Tina was there.

"Sorry, Tina stopped by after lunch for some girl time, Mike was driving her nuts." Rachel explains pulling the ear buds out.

"And, clearly now I'm interrupting something." She says observing that neither of her friends have made an effort to move away from the other. "So what's going on with you two?" she asks desperate for the latest gossip.

"What a guy can't stop by and spend some quality time with his girlfriend?" He looks hopefully at Rachel, waiting to see how she reacts to being called his girlfriend.

"Girlfriend?" Both Tina and Rachel ask at the same time.

"Well, I was hoping." Finn says sheepishly. "Especially after last night." He whispers into Rachel's ear.

Rachel squeals, throwing her arms around his neck pressing her lips to his.

"Yuck! On that note, I'm going to just go ahead and leave you two alone. You're in that disgusting new relationship phase. Maybe Mike will be done his Halo marathon with the idiot twins." She says referring to Puck and Artie. She picks up her bag from the second lounger and waves over her shoulder at them heading for the gate, neither of them notice.

"Hi." He says when he's sure Tina's gone and that they're all alone.

"Hi." She says smiling brightly at him.

"So what do you feel like doing?" He asks, burying his nose in her hair, dropping a soft kiss against her jaw.

"This." She says seriously, sinking back down against the lounger, pulling him with her. Her lips seeking out his, her arms tightening around his neck.

He breaks the kiss a minute later, looking down at her and smiling. Just taking a moment to process Rachel being his girlfriend.

"So how was your day?" she asks.

"Kinda boring, not much to do." He tucks her hair behind one ear, looking into her sparkling brown eyes. "I missed you." He says quietly, wondering when he turned into such a girl. He never missed Quinn after just an evening apart. In some ways he's used to missing Rachel, what with her being gone through the school year, but what he's feeling today is different.

She blushes, hiding her face a little, before looking back up at him and admitting, "I missed you too."

"Well, I am highly missable." He says winking at her.

"You are huh?" she teases, brushing her lips against his.

"Mmm Hmm." Just like that he's drowning in her again.

Rachel pushes the jacket off his shoulders, he pulls away briefly shucking it off completely, dropping it to one side, before settling back over her. She's on fire, everywhere his hands are touching her she's burning up. She can feel liquid heat pooling between her thighs where he's pressing against her center. She rocks her body underneath him. His large hand skims up her ribcage and she wills him to just hurry up and touch her already. Finally she feels hand close around her breast, squeezing gently.

His feels her nipple pebble under his palm and as he sweeps his thumb over it, a moan rips from her throat. Only the thin material of her bikini top separates his hand from her skin. He slides his lips from hers, trailing kisses over her jaw and down her neck. His teeth graze over her collarbone, his tongue soothing the bite when a tiny whimper escapes her lips. He grins against her skin as he continues down her chest, his lips following along the boundary of the fabric, his tongue teasing the edge.

His mouth is edging closer to where she wants it, when suddenly the cordless phone on the small table next to her rings out loudly. They jump apart, and Finn groans as she reaches for the phone.

"Hi Daddy!" she says brightly, smiling she places a finger against Finn's lips silencing him. He opens his mouth and sucks on the manicured digit. She shoots him a glare as he swirls his tongue around the tip. She squirms under him, while trying to listen to her father. She pulls her finger away, desperately trying to concentrate on what her Daddy is telling her.

Finn scoots back a little and drops his head towards her stomach, he grins up at her evilly. He's tracing his tongue around her belly button slowly, idly he wonders when she had it pierced, he knows she told him about doing it. He even remembers seeing it several times, but the details have escaped him. He flicks the stud with his tongue, laughing softly when she let's out a small gasp.

"No Daddy I'm fine." She chokes out, when he dips his tongue into the hollow. "I just knocked my water bottle over." She covers, her free hand gripping his shoulder, the nails digging into his skin, her head falling back against the lounger.

"No, I'll be fine here by myself, I can find something to make myself for dinner, and if not I have some money. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you too." She presses the off button on the phone and places it back down on the table with more force than is necessary.

"I hate you!" She hisses.

"No, you don't." He murmurs, continuing to place kisses over her toned stomach. His teeth close around the tiny pink stud at her navel and he tugs on it gently.

She let's out another small moan. Her friend Karin convinced her get her belly button pierced at the end of last year, her ex David never seemed to like it. So having Finn pay it so much attention now was driving her crazy.

"Hey, what do you say we head inside?" She suggests, tugging on his hair getting his attention. "I'm starting to feel a little toasty."

"You are looking a little pink." He says looking up at her.

He moves away from her, helping her up off the lounger. She collects her things off the table as Finn grabs her towel and his jacket off the ground. He follows her inside, watching her move about her kitchen. He hangs his jacket on the back of one of the stools, and places her towel on the counter.

"You want something to drink? I made some lemonade earlier."

"Sure, that would be great." He takes a seat on one of the bar stool. She pulls two glasses from the cupboard, and the jug from the fridge. She fills both glasses placing one in front of him.

"So do you want to stay for dinner? My Dad's have to stay in Columbus, they have an early meeting and don't want to make the drive home only to turn around and go back in the morning. We could order in and watch a movie or something."

"Sounds great. I told Burt I was coming over here so they're not expecting me home, at least until later." He says taking a sip of his drink, his cheeks puckering at the tartness.

"Sorry, it's a little sour. We ran out of sugar. I should have warned you." She smiles at him as he tries not to make that sour face.

"It's all right." He places his glass back on the counter, pushing it away so he won't be tempted by it again.

She pulls the take out menu's from the drawer, placing them in front of him. "Pick something to eat, I'm going to go put some clothes on." She winks at him.

"Hey I happen to like what you've got on. Don't change on my account." Finn grins at her.

"I'm cold." She pouts at him.

"I'll keep you warm." He moves to grab her, but she bolts from the room laughing.

He chases after her catching her just as she gets to her room, his arms wrap arm her waist and he tackles her to her bed, careful not to crush her under his weight. He tickles her as she shrieks and writhes underneath him.

"Stop. Stop. Please stop!" she cries through her laughter.

She tries to roll away from him, as she rolls onto her back he moves over her.

"Still cold?" he asks huskily.

"Umm, nope. Not cold." She stares up at him, licking her lips slowly.

Her hands slide up his arms resting on his shoulders, she can feel his erection through his jeans pressing into her leg. She wraps the leg thats not trapped underneath him around his waist. Their breathing is heavy as the air around them crackles with electricity.

Slowly he lowers his head, pressing his lips against hers. Her hands slide down his back, finding their way underneath his tee shirt. He moans as her nails scrape up his back taking his shirt with them. She tugs it up and over his head, he pulls away so he can toss it over the side of the bed.

He shifts his weight, and she slips her other leg out from under him, it joins the other one wrapped around his hip. She pulls him against her core, a small moan escaping her lips. He's kissing the side over her neck, she can feel him softly sucking her skin into his mouth.

His hand slides under her, his fingers tugging the ties on her bikini top loose. He pulls the tiny scrap of material away and his breath catches in his throat when he's realizes he's about to see Rachel topless for the first time. His eyes are dark with desire, he looks down at her, she's biting her lower lip. Her hands are resting against his neck waiting for him to make his next move.

He bends his head to place a kiss against the soft swell of one of her breast. His large hand cups her breast easily, he drags his lips across her skin. His mouth closes over her nipple and as he sucks on it she slams her hips against his whimpering.

"You are so beautiful." He groans trying to keep things under some measure of control.

"More, Finn I need more." She pants, her head thrown back, her dark hair spilling over her pillow, her fingers gripping his hair.

He chuckles softly, going back to lavishing her breasts with attention, occasionally grinding against her core. He looks up at her as he slowly makes his way down her body. He can smell her arousal, feeling the heat of her core where she's pressed against him.

Feeling brave he slides on hand up her thigh, his fingers brushing near her center. She's gripping her comforter in her hands, her hips lifted off the bed. He's sure he's never seen anything sexier in his life.

"Rachel, what do you want?" he asks carefully.

"I want you to touch me." She says, her eyes are clouded with passion. Her body begging for release.

That's all he needs to hear, he hooks his thumbs into her bikini bottoms. She lifts her hips helping him remove them. He strips them down her legs as she helps him the best she can so he doesn't have to move from between her thighs. He keeps his eyes firmly fixed on her legs, he's having a little trouble believing Rachel is laying naked in front of him, practically begging him to make her come.

He runs one hand up her thigh as he settles over her again. His mouth moves to her other breast this time. He twists her nipple between his thumb and forefinger as his mouth moves to her belly button, his tongue flicks at the stud there again. He's not going to lie it's hot, he never gave piercings much thought but seeing how she responds when he teases it with his tongue or tugs gently at it with his teeth, he's decided he's all for belly button studs.

She watches him from underneath hooded eyes, and feels his lips trail warm moist kisses over her abdomen. Her eyes slip closed when his teeth nip at hip bone, she twists, trying to get him to where she wants him.

His hands settle on her hips holding her still, he's going to enjoy this. Quinn was never interested in foreplay like this. She'd never just lay before him naked and wanting, she was a strictly an under the covers and only in the dark kind of girl. He's a guy so any sex is good sex, but he get's the feeling that sex with Rachel will be wicked off the hook.

His tongue teases at the hair of her perfectly manicured bikini area. He shuffles farther down her bed. He breathes in her scent, and feels himself grow even harder. Finally allowing himself to look at her he can see the her folds glistening with moisture and his mouth waters.

Sliding his index finger along her folds she keels up off the bed. Slowly he slips that finger into her body. She's wet and warm, he can feel her gripping him as he pushes in and out of her. He slowly adds a second finger, and then finally her presses his thumb against her clit. She's making most melodic sounding moans he's ever heard.

Unable to resists any longer he needs to taste her. He slips his fingers from her body, he watches her reaction as he moves that hand up to his mouth, her already dark eyes darken even more as she watches him clean her juices from his hand.

Leaning back in her uses both thumbs to her spread her open, he swears her can see her pulsing. He finally lowers his mouth to her center, tasting her fully. He runs the tip of tongue along her opening, swirling it around her clit.

She almost screams when his lips close over the tight bundle of nerves and he sucks hard. He moves the same two fingers back inside her. He scissors them against each other, bending them so he can stroke her walls. Going back repeatedly to the places that illicit the greatest response, all the while his mouth lavishes attention on her clit.

He can feel her walls tightening around his fingers, pulling his mouth far enough to speak he looks up at her, he notices that her eyes are closed tight, her chest heaving as she breathes heavily.

"Cum for me Rach, let go I'll catch you. I promise." He says. That's all it takes and as he drives his fingers back into her she falls to pieces crying his name as he pushes her over the edge. He laps up everything she has to offer, savoring the taste of her.

When she recovers from her release enough to pull him back up to her. He settles next to her, pulling her against his chest. She curls into his warmth, his fingers stroking through her hair.

She looks up at him, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Thank you." She says with a soft blush tinting her cheeks.

"You're welcome." He responds.

She moves to pull the blanket thrown across the end of the bed over her.

"Oh don't go modest on me now." He grins at her, causing her to blush even more.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I'm just feeling kind of naked."

"You're beautiful, and that bikini you were wearing didn't exactly cover much."

"Hmmm, that was kind of the idea behind it. Now that we've taken care of me what about you." She says rolling on top of him straddling his hips.

"Oh no, this was all about you." He hugs her to his chest, running his hand up and down her back.

"No Finn, fairs fair. I can feel how much you were affected." She says reaching for the button of his jeans.

"It'll go away." He assures her, capturing her hand. "Besides, maybe we should try and slow things down just a little huh?"

"You don't want me to touch you?" She asks sadly pulling away.

"God No! Rachel I want you too. Trust me I want you too, but well this is still so new, and you do things to me. Truthfully I don't think I could stop if we started something else, and I don't want to rush this. In case you haven't noticed we're a little out of control. I'm trying to be the responsible one for a second."

She settles against his chest, her face buried in the side of his neck and she starts giggling.

"So now it's funny?" he asks.

"A little, I mean this all started because Kurt dared you to kiss me."

"Well, he may have been provoked into doing that."

"What?" she asks looking up at him as best she can from her position.

"Kurt has been bugging me for a while to face up to how I feel about you. He just pushed a little harder, now that your home."

"And how do you feel about me?" she asks.

"Like you said there's something here, we obviously have chemistry. I care about you Rachel, more than I've ever cared about another girl except maybe my Mom, but that's different."

She silent for a minute thinking about what he's said.

"How do you feel about me?" He asks quietly, wanting to know he means as much to her.

"I care a great deal about you too Finn. You know that, you've always had a piece of my heart, it's why I came home." She tells him honestly.

"You came home for me? What about your Dad's?"

"Them too, but they'd be just as happy if they moved to New York. They stay because when it comes down to it, this it my home, you are my home."

He figures it as close to a declaration of love as he's going to get from her at this point, he's not ready to say it yet but he knows that's what he's feeling. He rolls her over, kissing her deeply. He pulls away before it get's out of control again.

"You should get dressed, you look much too tempting like that." He tells her moving away from her, he grabs up his shirt, pulling it on. "I'll go figure out something to order for dinner, then we'll watch that movie you mentioned earlier."

She laughs as she climbs from her bed heading for her closet stark naked, he practically runs from the room when she gives her hips a seductive swish for his benefit, knowing he won't enjoy the cold shower she knows he'll be taking when he gets home. She'll repay the favor soon enough she decides as she grabs something to wear that will drive him crazy.

* * *

**_AN: This note is intended for the lovely and talented Tjcrowfoot. Write Woman Write!_**

**_Just reminding you I'm waiting (not so patiently) for the next part of Tangled. xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the next part of this I'm still working on the update for Midnight Hour's but should have it up sometime this week._

_A special thanks to wants2beawriter for being my beta on this, Jen your edits and notes only make my writing better. Kathy I know I promised motorcycle smut and it is in the plan, you'll have to bear with me at least until the next update._

_As always I own nothing, please don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended._

_Read & Review! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Hell's Angel - Pt. 4**

Finn gets home from working at the garage to find Rachel sitting on the sofa in his living room chatting happily with Kurt. They'd spent the last couple of weeks in a happy bubble, spending all of their free time together.

"Hey you." She says smiling at him, tilting her head up so he can place a kiss on her lips as he walks by the sofa.

"Hey Babe." He responds, lingering a little in the kiss.

"OK, that's enough of that!" Kurt says laughing at his brother and his friends happiness.

"I'm going to go jump in the shower." Finn says. "You'll be here when I get out?" he asks her.

"Yeah." She says smiling happily at him.

He leaves the room, and Kurt watches as she follows him with her eyes.

"You guys are disgusting." He comments.

"Yeah well remember whose idea it was to get us together." Rachel says throwing a pillow at him.

"I know. I just didn't expect you guys to be so all over each other all the time."

"Please, my boyfriend is hot and drives a motorcycle. You're lucky I haven't given you more details." She grins evilly at him.

"That's it, I'm leaving. I'm going to go see Blaine." Kurt blushes scrambling up and running away from her, while she laughs at him.

She sits there for a minute before she realizes she's all alone in Finn's house, and he's in the shower. She jumps up heading for his room.

Settling on his bed she hears him singing in the shower, and smiles thinking how it's a shame there isn't a way for him to show case his voice here. She gets bored waiting and looks around for something to read, she pulls on the of box of junk that's sticking out from under his bed, seeing a magazine corner sticking out from under an old football she tugs on it laughing when she she's it's a skin magazine.

She flips it open anyway, wondering what the big deal is about those women with big fake tits. She's studying the centerfold when he walks in a towel slung low around his hips another over his head rubbing the moisture from his hair.

He stops when he sees her propped up against his headboard, her short skirt riding high on her thighs a hint of panty visible, her legs bent at the knees, the Hustler Puck gave him a couple months ago on her lap, she has the centerfold, unfolded her head tilted to one side as she examines the naked brunette spread out on the page.

"Does this do it for you?" she asks lifting it for him to see.

He gulps when he sees the arousal in her eyes as she looks up at him, she licks her lips as her eyes follow the droplets of water that run down his chest disappearing into the towel at his waist. He's sure she can see the raging hard on he's developed since he's entered to room.

"What finding my girlfriend flashing me a whole lot of leg, and a little panty, reading a skin mag on my bed? Oh yeah, that does it for me." He says lowering himself to the bed and crawling towards her.

She's drops the magazine to the floor, her hand reaching out to touch his chest, trailing a finger down she pulls the towel free. Her fingers wrap around his shaft, sliding up and down. He gasps as she leans up smiling against his lips.

"Good answer. Kurt left by the way. We are all alone."

"Rachel." He moans, his arms shaking as he tries to support himself.

"Let me return the favor." She whispers against his lips. This is the first time they'd been truly alone since that afternoon in her bedroom. They made out all through a really bad movie neither had any intention of watching, they sat in the back, his hands under her skirt or sweater and hers stroking him through his jeans. Then there was the night that they were all over each other making out embarrassingly at Puck's last party.

She pushes against his shoulder, and he rolls onto his back unable to resist her any longer. He pulls her close, dragging her against his body, one hand tangling in her hair, the other moving to cup her ass under her skirt as her thighs settle of either side of his hips. His erection trapped between his damp body and her hot core.

He groans as she grinds against him, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Fuck Rach!" He gasps breaking their heated kiss.

She grins down at him, nipping roughly at his bottom lip, before kissing his chin, and laying kisses down his chest. She drags her teeth over a flat nipple, smiling as he squirms underneath her. She presses her tongue flat against the peaked nipple. Her fingers slide over his toned stomach, tracing his defined abs. She slowly travels south, she can feel how wet her panties are when she traces a finger down the trail of hair just below his navel. She circles her hips over him, pressing against his thigh trying to relieve the pressure building within her.

Her hand continues to move over him, gripping his length, her thumb sweeping over his tip spreading the moisture gathered there. He's biting his lip enjoying her hand on him, as she places soft kisses on his hip bone and down his thigh. Her tongue traces inside his leg, teasing the underside of his balls.

Her eyes meet his, as she traces the pulsing vein running up the underside of his straining erection with the tip of her tongue.

"Fuck!" he curses when her mouth closes over him, his hips bucking upwards as he tries to remain in control. She takes him deep within her mouth, sucking him, her tongue sliding over him.

He threads his fingers into her hair guiding her as she moves over him while he grips the pillow behind his head with his other hand as he watches her bob up and down. Her teeth drag over him slowly and he moans, almost cumming right then. He cups one of her cheeks getting her attention.

"Rach, I'm gonna cum." he tells her, his voice deep and gruff. She simply takes him further into her warm wet mouth, driving his tip further down her throat, she hums against him and his hips raise from the bed. She feels him spurt warmly down her throat, she sucks him until he's spent making sure to swallow everything he has to offer.

Releasing him with a soft pop, she crawls up his body. Pressing her lips to his, he pushes his tongue into her mouth tasting himself on her tongue.

"So was that better than a cold shower?" She asks pulling back to look into his amber eyes.

"So much better than a cold shower or jerking off in a hot shower."

"When was the last time you did that?" She asks curiously, her eyes dancing with mischief.

He looks over at the clock on is bedside table. Smiling at her he admits, "About 20 minutes ago."

"Did you think about me?"

"I did, it's been you for a long time. Even when it shouldn't have been you, it was."

"I think about you too. I dreamt about you last night. I woke up wet and aching for you, I stood in the shower this morning and set my shower head to pulse, it didn't take me long."

"What about now, you must be soaking wet. I can smell you." His voice is low and sultry as he pulls her earlobe into his mouth sucking on it. She rocks against his body trembling as his hand slips back under her skirt, pulling the cotton of her panties to one side, slipping two fingers easily inside her.

"Finn..." she moans, arching her hips. Looking up at him her breath catches in her throat. His eyes boring into hers.

"What time will people be home?" she asks.

"Don't know, don't care." He says as he crooks his fingers brushing her g spot.

"Please!" she begs.

"Please what?" he teases.

"Finn, I swear to god if you don't get me out of my clothes you might never have this chance again." She growls as he strokes her torturously slowly.

He slips his hand from inside her underwear, hooking both hands into her skirt and panties and he strips them down her legs, while she works on getting her top and bra off.

"What's the hurry Rach?"

"The hurry, Finn, is that you've been teasing the shit out of me for the last two weeks. No more stalling, I need to feel you inside me."

He just swallows, when she pushes him on his back, straddling him. He thinks about how hot she is when she's forceful.

"Condom?" she asks.

"Drawer." He gasps, before his lips move to her breasts hanging in his face. She reaches into the drawer pulling a condom from the open but full box.

She tosses it onto the bed, collapsing against him. Her mouth is on his, the kiss is messy, and needy. She feels him hard against her leg again. She grabs up the condom then while sitting up she, rips it open and places it over him, unrolling it down his length.

She can't wait any longer; she needs to feel him inside her. His fingers and mouth can't bring her the kind of release her body needs, she positions him at her slick opening, pushing herself onto him slowly.

They both moan when he's buried to the hilt inside her. Her walls grip him like a vice and he clenches his jaw as he tries to regain control of what's happening. She starts to move, rocking her hips. He grips them tightly, using his feet to push himself up into her. He picks up her weight easily and moves up the bed so he's propped up with his pillow behind him, so he can access her tits.

She circles her hips, pushing him even deeper inside. Her hands pushing against his chest, as she sets the fast rhythm. His hands are splayed across her back pulling her closer, his mouth against her neck. They're both covered in sweat, he can't focus on anything beyond the feel of her tight and wet around him, her body moving against his.

"God, that feels so good." She says leaning back changing the angle and gasping as he hits her g spot.

"Hng..." he says losing the ability to form coherent thought.

"So close." She whines. "Deeper." She cries.

He picks her up off him and flips her underneath him. Her legs wrap tightly around his waist as he drives back into her, pushing into her a deeply as he can. Briefly the thought crosses his mind that sex with Quinn was really boring compared to this, she never really participated just let him do what he wanted, not that they really did it that often. Rachel is nothing like that, she's totally into the physical part of a relationship, she's moving his hands to where she wants them, her legs are like a vice around his hips, and she's meeting him thrust for thrust. He can't tell where he ends and she begins, their breath mixing together, as their tongues slide against the others.

"Oh God Yes!" she cries thrashing her head back and forth as he feels her come around him, her walls tightening and fluttering around him, it's enough to send him over the edge, with a groan he empties himself into the condom.

He collapses on top of her gasping for breath. He's only slightly aware he's probably crushing her, although she doesn't seem to mind, in fact she's pressing herself against him trembling.

He slowly moves off of her, pulling out of her. He rolls onto his back panting, removing the condom and dropping it into the waste basket next to his bed. He looks over at her, she looks amazing, her skin is flushed and her hair is sticking damply to her face.

"Hey what you doing all the way over there?" she asks looking over at him.

"Admiring the view. You're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself." She says rolling towards him, kissing his shoulder.

"Come here." He says sliding underneath the comforter that has worked its way half off the bed. She curls into his side, resting her head on his shoulder, her leg sliding over his, molding herself to him. He wraps his arm around her pulling her as close as possible.

He presses a soft kiss to her forehead while her eyes are closed. He strokes her back up and down idly "I love you." He sighs.

"I love you too." She says opening her eyes, looking up at him, and smiling widely.

She leans up pressing a swift kiss to his lips, before snuggling back into his warmth. She lets out a small yawn.

"Tired?" He asks.

"A little, haven't been getting much sleep lately. This guy I know has been keeping me up late and if it's not on the phone, it's because he's left me so worked up I can't think straight."

"Is that so? You tell me who he is and I'll kick his ass." He teases.

"You might have seen him around. He's talk, dark, and handsome. He rides this sexy as hell motorcycle; he's good with his hands too."

"I knew you were into the bike." He says laughing. They lay cuddled together for a while longer, talking about nothing, mostly enjoying just being together, sharing lazy comfortable kisses.

"Should we be getting dressed?" She asks.

"Probably. It's getting late you want to stay for dinner? Mom's been bugging me about it for weeks."

"Sure, I haven't really seen your Mom since I've been home."

"Good, she'll be happy."

"Can I use your shower?" She asks, quickly.

"Yeah, I need a quick rinse too. We reek of sex." He says kissing the side of her neck just beneath her ear.

"Mmm... I like how you smell." She says running her hand down his stomach, slipping it under the covers, her teeth nipping at his collarbone.

"Rachel." He growls. "Don't start something we can't finish."

"Come on." She says pulling him from the bed and towards his en suite bathroom.

They shower together quickly, only getting a little distracted. They're cuddled up on the sofa in the living room watching some television and kissing when Carole gets home half an hour later.

She smiles at how happy and wrapped up in each other they are.

"Hey kids." She says.

They break apart, startled by the interruption. Rachel blushes hiding her face his chest at being caught by his mother.

"Hi." She squeaks out.

"Rachel honey, are you staying for dinner?"

"I am, thanks for asking."

"Finn, there are some bags out in the car, would you mind grabbing them?"

"Sure Mom." He places one more kiss on Rachel's lips before heading outside.

Carole motions for Rachel to follow her into the kitchen.

"I've never seen him like this, so happy." Carole comments when she sees Rachel standing in the doorway.

"I love him." Rachel says, not able to stop the words spilling out of her mouth.

"I know. I've seen how you two have looked at each other for years. I'm glad you finally figured it out, I knew you would. Now, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told my son. I'm too young to be a Grandma so please be careful."

Rachel just stands there, her mouth hanging open and her cheeks blushing bright red.

"Oh don't think I don't know what goes on when I'm not around. I was young and in love once too, I know what happens."

"Mom!" Finn cries hearing her last comment as he comes in carrying the grocery bags.

"Finn, give me some credit. I'm not blind." She motions towards his open bedroom door, and his perfectly remade bed.

"OK, if you're done embarrassing my girlfriend we'll be in the other room until dinner." Finn says dragging a mortified Rachel away.

"OH MY GOD!" She gasps, finding her voice again.

"Sorry. Mom likes to embarrass me. She forgets sometimes that maybe she shouldn't say those things out loud."

"Finn she _knows!_" Rachel cries.

"Is that a problem?" He asks quietly.

"No, not really. It's just mortifying, your mother knows we're having sex!" She says whispering the last word and looking towards the kitchen.

He wraps her in his arms, kissing her swiftly. "So we're having sex huh?" he says grinning at her as she blushes even deeper.

"Finn..." she whines.

"Yeah, not exactly what I want to talk about over family dinner but it doesn't change the fact that I love you, and I can't wait to get you alone so we can do it again."

She flushes red again, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Me too. I think my Dad's might be going out of town again in a couple of days."

"OK love birds dinner time." Kurt says poking his head through the door way.

"When did you get back, we didn't hear you come in?" Finn asks his brother throwing Rachel a quick look.

"Just a minute ago, I came in the back door."

"How's Blaine?" Rachel asks, grinning at her friend.

"He's fine; he'll be at Pucks next party."

"Oh, yay! I haven't seen him since Christmas."

"Yeah he's pretty excited to see you again; you two really hit it off. If he weren't gay I'd think Finn might have some competition to worry about."

"I don't think so." Finn says winking at Rachel.

Kurt just rolls his eyes and mutters "Disgusting" under his breath.

They eat dinner talking easily, Rachel tells them about her life in New York, Finn just listens quietly not sure how he's going to deal with her going back when the summer is over. She's only been home a few weeks, and he's quickly fallen deeply in love, he's always known he loved her, but he never thought he'd love her this much. He thinks about how different being with her is than with Quinn, how what he feels for her makes everything else pale in comparison. How he'd do anything in his power to make her happy, even if that means he's going to have to work extra hard this year to get the grades to get into a school closer to her because now that he has her and knows what it's like to be with her, he's never letting her go.


	5. Chapter 5

_I want to start by saying a big huge **Thank You** to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story getting those emails makes my day! Nothing makes me smile brighter than seeing encouraging words in my inbox, I write for you guys and it's nice to know you're enjoying my work. XOXO!_

_Once again a super special thanks to my beta who only makes my writing better, Jen I honestly don't know how I got along all this time without you. Getting to know you over past couple of weeks has been a treat, thank you for brightening my work days and listening to me ramble on about nothing in particular, and letting my bounce ideas off you. You're a doll!_

_So with out further ado here is the next instalment, Kathy please bear with me the requested Motorcycle scene is coming I promise it's just taking me a while to get there, I don't want to rush it and I want to do it justice._

_As always I own nothing, please don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended._

_Read & Review! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Hell's Angel - Pt. 5**

He knows they should be going out but he can't make himself care that their friends are waiting for them. Her lips are on his collarbone, he can feel her sucking gently as she lies on top of him, her naked body curled around his. They've been like this a lot he thinks as he slides his hands down her back and cups her ass; pulling her closer and rolling her underneath him.

"Mmmm... Finn," She moans as his mouth moves over her neck and his hips roll against hers. "We're late." She knows they need to get ready, but still parts her thighs to make room for his large frame.

Pulling away slightly he looks down at her, she's stunning. Her eyes are dark, lids heavy with desire; her lips are swollen and red. Her hair, well she has sex hair that's all he can say, and her bronzed skin is warm against the cream color of her sheets. They've been here all afternoon. Burt sent him home at lunch saying it was slow, Finn wasn't about to object knowing Rachel's dads were away again working on a case and they would have her house to themselves.

"Not that late." He murmurs sneaking a peak at her clock, before dropping his head to kiss her again. Her hands are twisting the hair at the nape of his neck as his hand skims over her body. Their tongues slide against each other as the kiss deepens. Blindly he reaches over to grab the last of the condoms laying on her night stand. He quickly tears it open and moves away from her long enough to sheath himself before burying his cock deep inside her in one smooth thrust.

She gasps as he fills her completely. Her body bows off her bed pressing against his muscled chest and her legs wrap around his waist. He pumps his hips slowly, matching the languid speed of their kiss. His arm trembles as he holds himself over her while his free hand cups her breast, his fingers trailing down her ribcage, slipping between their bodies. He brushes his calloused fingers over her clit; pinching and rolling the bundle of nerves gently, listening to the soft moan of his name fall from her lips.

She doesn't last long, he feels her walls clamp around him as her orgasm washes over them; her body trembles with the force of her release taking him with her over the edge. He groans as he comes, their bodies' slick with sweat. He lies next to her panting, pulling her close then burying his face in her hair.

He hears his phone ringing from his inside his jacket where it was dropped to the floor hours earlier. He ignores it, in favor of placing kisses down her spine as she rolls away from him stretching and turning onto her stomach, the sheet barely covering her delicious behind. A minute later her cell starts ringing, she reaches her hand out to grab it.

"What Puckerman?" She practically growls into it.

"Woah! Sorry Princess, didn't know I was interrupting. Just wanted to know if you and Hudson were joining us this evening or not?" He says laughing.

"We're coming." She snaps.

"I'd say by the tone of your voice, you've already come a few times." He says lecherously, she can feel his grin on the other end of the phone.

"Pig! We'll see you guys soon." She says hanging up on him. "Your best friend is an ass!" she huffs looking over at Finn.

"Tell me something I don't know." He laughs. "I take it their waiting?"

"Yeah. I guess we need another shower?"

"Probably, unless you want to call him back and cancel." Finn says kissing her shoulder, his large hand squeezing her rear end, letting her know he's perfectly happy to stay here in bed all night.

"I've created a monster." She grins at him. Squealing when her pulls her roughly against his chest.

"You love me!" he growls.

"I do, but I'm sore in places I didn't know I could be and I need you to scrub my back. C'mon let's go see our friends, it's been a while." She says knowing it has been at least a couple of weeks since they've been wrapped up in each other.

She slips from the bed, wincing as she drags a hand through her tangled hair. She steps into her bathroom turning the shower on. She pulls fresh towels from her linen closest hanging them on the rail before calling out to him asking if he's coming.

An hour later he pulls his motorcycle into the stall next to Puck's truck at the pool hall. He's got his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and her arm is around his waist as he walks them over to where the others are already gathered.

"Hey Chang, this guy look familiar to you?" Puck asks as he lines up his shot.

"I dunno he kinda looks like Hudson, but we haven't seen him since he him and Berry hooked up."

Finn just flips them both off laughing stupidly, before helping Rachel up on to a stool next to Tina. "Ladies." He greets Tina, Mercedes, and Brittany.

"You want anything to drink Baby?" He asks Rachel quietly.

"Diet soda is fine." She replies leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips before he heads to the bar for their drinks.

Turning back to the other girls seated at the high table, she takes in their expressions.

"What?" she asks.

"Baby?" Mercedes says, grinning.

"Aww... You guys are so cute." Brittany giggles.

"OK, are we done teasing me yet?" Rachel asks.

"Hmmm... Nope." Tina says winking at her. "You look..." she starts.

"Thoroughly sexed." Santana says walking up to the girls.

"I was going to say happy." Tina says. "But yes now that you mention it, they both look thoroughly sexed."

"Oh god!" Rachel moans, placing her head on her hands on the table in front of her.

"Oh girl, stop!" Mercedes says rubbing Rachel's arm. "You guys are happy, it's about time, and god knows you've both waited long enough."

Rachel just smiles at Mercedes.

"So how is it?" Mercedes asks leaning across the table making sure Finn is still at the bar.

"Toe curling." Rachel says while blushing.

"I'm sure." Santana says licking her lips, not hiding the fact that she's checking out Finn's ass as he leans against the bar. Rachel's flicks an annoyed look at the cheerleader, they've never been close and her checking out her boyfriend right in front of her pisses her off more than a little.

"Excuse me a second." Rachel says slipping off the barstool heading over to Finn. She places her hand on his bicep.

"What's the hold up?" she asks.

"Just heading back over there now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, this won't fix." She says looking quickly back towards Santana before placing a scorching kiss on Finn's lips. His hands automatically move to her waist pulling her closer, her arms snaking around his neck. She breaks the kiss when she feels his hand starting to slip down onto her ass.

"Wow!" He says panting as air fills his lungs again. He sees the scowl Santana shoots their way and wonders what that was all about. He swallows hard, turning to pick up their drinks from the bar top.

"Come on let's go kick Puck's ass at pool." He says leading her back to the group, holding her hand in his.

"Puckerman!" He calls, "You need me to remind you how to play pool?"

"The hell I do! Bring it Hudson; you think you can beat me? You're dreaming, no one beats the Puckmeister!"

Rachel just rolls her eyes at their boasting, placing her drink on the table taking her spot with the others again. Santana has disappeared for the moment, off trying to hit on someone else's boyfriend she's sure.

Finn wipes the floor with Puck, Mike and Artie mocking and laughing the whole time. "Hey Rach, what do you say we take on Mike and Tina? He's been talking a big game over here."

"Sure, why not. Come on Tina this'll be fun." She says grinning at her friend.

"Mike you know I can't play pool right?" Tina tells her boyfriend.

"It's OK Tina, I'll teach you." He grins at her.

Mike hands Tina the pool cue, instructing her how to hold it and line up her shot, while Finn racks the balls. Mike stands behind his girlfriend helping her break the balls it's not a great shot but she doesn't bury the tip in the felt like he was worried about.

"OK Rach, you can hit any ball you want since Tina didn't sink any." Finn says.

"Which ones are skins?" Rachel asks seductively leaning into his chest, and he groans thinking about the image of her naked, tangled in the sheets of her bed from earlier this afternoon.

"Umm... I think you're thinking basketball Rach." He chokes out.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Why don't you try for the 7 ball, it's close to the corner pocket over there, the purple one."

"So how do I do this?" She asks, looking over her shoulder, batting her eyelashes at him.

He stands behind her, pressing his hips into her backside as she bends over the pool table, one hand resting over hers where she's supporting the cue, the other sliding up behind her's on the cue. She pulls back and easily knocks the balls into the pocket, grinning as it sinks.

"OK, good shot Rach now that means we're solids so you get to take another shot."

"I think I got it. Let me try this on my own." She says confidently.

Finn steps back and watches in awe as she banks her shot and sinks both the 9 and the 3 ball. She looks up at him and winks as he tries to pick his jaw up off the floor. His tiny 5'-2" girlfriend clears the table.

"Holy Shit Berry!" Puck cries, "You're a fucking shark!"

"Uh, Rach where did you learn to play pool like that?" Finn asks.

"We might have a pool table in our dorm's games room. We spent a lot of time in there; I guess I picked up a few things." She says innocently, "Sorry Tina," looking sheepishly at her friend.

"It's OK. Wanna show me how you did some of those shots?" Tina asks.

"Sure, I'll show you over here." Rachel says leading Tina to a nearby table.

"Dude, your girlfriend is Fucking Awesome!" Puck says grinning at Finn.

"Tell me about it." Finn grins lecherously in her direction.

"You are so fucking lucky! No wonder we haven't seen anything of you for weeks. Bet she's a freak between the sheets." Puck whistles as he watches her lean over picking up the cue ball from the floor where Tina had bounced it off the table.

"Fuck You!" Finn says cuffing Puck across the back of the head hard.

"Ow, dude the fuck?" he says rubbing his head.

"That's for picturing my girlfriend naked."

"Tell me you're not picturing nailing her from behind as she leans over that pool table!" Puck says mimicking holding her hips and thrusting.

"Dude, back the fuck off!" Finn growls menacingly.

"Wow, possessive much. Never seen you like this over a chick."

Finn's eyes narrow and his hands fist at his side, as he tries remember why he shouldn't punch his friend. "She's. Not. A. Chick." He snarls, between clenched teeth.

"Whatever Dude." Puck says raising his hands in surrender, seeing how worked up Finn is. "I'm gonna go see if I can get Santana to suck my dick." He says walking off, leaving Finn to calm down.

Finn watches as Rachel, Tina, and now Mercedes take turns at the pool table. He sees Rachel set up the balls, line up a shot, the others trying to copy her. She senses him watching her, and lifts her brown eyes to meet his smoldering amber ones, her breath catching in her throat as she sees the hunger in them. Blindly she hands her pool cue to Mercedes and steps away from her friends.

"Hey." She says running her hands up his chest, linking her fingers behind his neck, and pressing her body against him.

"Hey." He says, one hand settling on her waist, the other spearing into her hair as he lowers his lips to hers; cradling her head as her tongue slides over his lower lip. He opens his mouth welcoming her into his warmth.

He moves them towards the pool table closest to them, lifting her onto it, completely lost in the feel of her body against his. He steps in between her thighs, seemingly forgetting they are in public, never breaking the kiss.

He feels someone tap him on the shoulder, "Go away." He says against her lips, never opening his eyes, continuing to kiss her.

"Uh... Finn, Quinn just walked in with her trophy boy, she's headed this way and she looks pissed." He hears Mike say.

He sighs, reluctantly breaking the kiss with Rachel. He rests his forehead against hers, opens his eyes to look into hers and mouths 'Sorry' as he hears Quinn approaching, yelling at Sam to 'Keep up!'

"Sam, go get me a diet soda. Make sure it's diet, I'll know if it's not!" She commands with her arms crossed over her chest.

He makes no move to step away from Rachel, rather his thumb brushing over her lips.

"Hi Finn." She says rudely, ignoring Rachel's presence.

"What do you want Quinn?" He says carefully, knowing the blonde always wants something.

"I saw you over here, and thought I'd come say Hello. We never talk anymore. Why is that?" She asks sweetly, placing her hand on his bicep.

"Umm, maybe because we broke up and I have nothing left to say to you." He says; one hand sliding down Rachel's thigh, the other tucking her brown curls neatly behind her ear, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh Finny, you don't mean that." She giggles.

"Yes I do. So why don't you run along now; I'm sure Sam is dying to follow more of your orders." He says stepping away from Rachel, smiling at her warmly before turning and walking away from Quinn.

She just opens and closes her mouth a couple of times, trying to think of something to say. "Rachel, I see it didn't take you long to get your claws into him." She spits venomously.

"My claws? Oh sweetheart, I don't have my claws in him." Rachel says smirking while thinking of the scratches she left on his back earlier this afternoon. "Finn's with me because he wants to be, because he loves me and I love him. But, if you want to see my claws I'll gladly show them to you."

"You think Finn loves you? That's rich. Finn was with me for two years and he never once said that to me."

Rachel just raises an eyebrow in Quinn's direction before saying, "Huh, he told me he loved me a week after we started dating, what does that mean?"

Quinn's perfect face turns purple.

"Listen up Quinn, because I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from me, and from Finn, if you do anything to make him unhappy you will have to answer to me."

"I'm not scared of you man-hands. Besides what are you going to do when you're back in New York pretending to be a star?"

"You should be scared of me, I don't like to be pushed. Good night Quinn have a pleasant evening." Rachel says hopping off the pool table, grabbing her coat and heading for the door as that was the direction Finn went.

She hears Quinn screeching for Sam all the way to the door. She just laughs as she steps outside seeing Finn leaning against Puck's truck.

"How did you put up with her for so long?" She asks quickly.

"Because, I didn't know what I was missing out on." He says pulling her into a hug. "Wanna get out of here?" he asks.

"Mmm... I don't really feel like going another round with Quinn Fabray tonight."

"What did she say to you?" he asks tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Not much, she questioned you loving me."

"Do you?"

"Nope, I know you love me; feel it in your touch and I see it when I look into your eyes. I don't need you tell me you love me for me to know that you do. However, it doesn't suck hearing you say it."

"I love you Rachel, I think I always have. I was just too blind to see it before. You were my best-friend and I didn't want to risk that." He says honestly.

"You're still my best-friend Finn and now we're just part of something even more special. Honestly I think we wouldn't have worked if I'd stayed here. I needed to go away and grow up some. I know how spoiled I used to be, but I'm wiser now;a little more grounded."

He just looks down at her, his crooked smile that's always been reserved for only her playing across his face. She reaches up cupping his face in her palm, "I love you Finn." She leans up and places a soft kiss on his lips.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He says.


	6. Chapter 6

_Once again I want to start by saying a big giant **Thank You** to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, followed, and subscribed, seriously I love seeing nearly 10,000 hits on this story, you guys rock my world! XOXO!_

_For my beta wants2beawriter who's been here with me, keeping me sane (or as sane as is possible for me) over the past week while I've written this, Jen thanks for the encouragement, kind words, and feedback. Also thank you for introducing me to more amazing music this week, seriously it has been a source of inspiration._

_This chapter is for Blondezilla90. Kathy I promised you I would write motorcycle smut for the fildo's prompt and I can only hope I've done it justice._

_As always I own nothing, please don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended._

_Read & Review! Enjoy!_

**A/N:** If anyone is interested in a visual of Finn's bike, it's a Suzuki V-Strom 1000 it certainly helped me with the writing of this chapter.

* * *

**Hell's Angel - Pt.6**

Finn's banging around the shop, he's in a foul mood; he and Rachel are in the middle of their first fight as a couple. His bike needs a service, after work he pulled into Burt's shop and secured it in the stand. He swears as he racks his knuckles over the course threads of a bolt when the wrench he's using slips. He throws the offending wrench at the wall, clutching his hand tightly, and carefully looks at the damage.

"Stupid Wrench!" He says glaring at it. He makes a fist, wincing as the raw skin pulls taught over his knuckles. His mind keeps going over what Rachel said earlier. It's just that he loves her so much and with summer half over he's started counting down the days they have left, and he doesn't like it one bit.

Sighing he walks over to retrieve the wrench so he can finish changing the oil and tuning up the bike. He successfully gets the engine cover off and quickly disconnects the dirty filter. Then he checks the belt, fluid levels, and the spark plugs while he waits for the oil to drain. He pulls a new filter off the shelf, making a note of it so Burt can account for in the inventory. He then secures the filter and the drain plug, pulls the hose from the wall and refills the oil. A few minutes later he has everything all back together and is cleaning up.

As he scrubs the grease and oil off his hands and from beneath his fingernails he hears her words replay in his head. 'New York is always going to be a part of me Finn, it's a part of my future and nothing, not even our love, or the fact that Lima is home can change that.'

He decides he better learn to come to terms with that if they're ever going to have a real chance beyond one really hot summer. He can still see her quickly slipping her clothes back on, shoving her feet into her flip-flops and storming out of his room. It was the first night and day since their bowling date that he hasn't talked to her before bed, or snuck out after her dad's thought he was already gone. The first time he hasn't received twenty sometimes cute, sometimes sexy text messages. He misses her and doesn't want to fight anymore. He knows he has to fix this before they waste any more time.

He tosses his dirty overalls into the bin, pulls his leather jacket from his locker and he slips it on before turning off the lights. However, when he steps from the back room he stops and stares. He's sure his eyes are deceiving him, because there is no way Rachel can be sitting on his bike one leg propped up on the seat wearing some serious fuck me boots and a tiny trench coat.

"So I was shopping with girls today when I realized something." She purrs seductively.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I missed your birthday."

"Uh... I guess you did, it being in March and all." He says slightly confused as to where this is going.

"Don't you want to unwrap your gift?" She asks as she leans forward slightly, trying not to lose her balance. Her hand slips over the collar of her coat, tugging on the knotted belt.

He's in front of her before he knows it, his hand spearing into her hair as his lips press against hers hungrily, while she grips his white tee shirt pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry Baby, so sorry." He says pulling away to press kisses against her neck.

"Me too, now how about you get to the unwrapping." She moans when his teeth sink into her earlobe. He works the knot free, before slipping the large buttons through their holes. His hands move to part the grey fabric; she shrugs it off her shoulders letting it fall over the seat of the bike. She sees him swallow hard as he takes in what she has on underneath the coat; a leopard print bra with matching thong, and her black boots reaching just above her knees.

"Happy Birthday to me!" He says as he lays kisses across her collarbone and down the valley of her breasts. His fingers easily free the front closure of the bra, her breasts spilling into his waiting palms.

He leans her back against the gas tank, his tongue dipping into her belly button, before his teeth tug at the gold star shaped stud. He pulls back, straddles the seat dragging her legs up and over his thighs. He then grips her hips tightly and pulls her into his lap. Her feet are propped up against the passenger foot pegs to balance her while his are planted firmly on the floor.

His jeans tighten even more when his eyes connect with hers and he sees the pure wanton lust filling her brown orbs. She reaches out with one hand grabbing the edge of his jacket hauling him down against her. She winces when the cold metal of his jacket zipper connects with her bare chest, the teeth biting into her skin. "Ouch!" she says.

"Hang on." He strips his jacket off tossing it to one side, and then reaches for the hem of his tee shirt pulling that off as well. He groans when he leans back down, their bare chests making contact. Her hands grip his shoulder as she rocks against him.

"I missed you." He says, gently cupping her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone.

"I don't like fighting, let's not do it again. Okay." She says pecking his lips.

"No more fighting. Can we continue with the making up now?" He asks kissing her tenderly when she nods. Slipping his fingers into her silky locks, he deepens the kiss as her arms wrap around his neck. Rachel pulls her lips from his gasping for air. She places her lips against his shoulder, moving to nip at his pulse point.

Finn slides off the back of the bike so he's standing behind it, thankful for Rachel's lack of height and long legs. Her thighs spread in anticipation of what she's knows is about to happen. They may have only been together a matter of weeks, but she knows the hungry look he gets when he's about to go down on her, she feels a hot rush of moisture pooling at her core. She grasps the handles holding her on the seat the best she can. Finn slides him thumbs under the delicate material of her underwear tugging it down over her hips. He lifts one leg, then the other, tossing it in the same direction as his jacket and shirt. She watches his pupils dilate even more when she hooks one booted foot over his shoulder, opening herself even more to his hungry eyes. He slides his calloused hand over her knee, his fingers skimming over her soft skin as they seek out her center.

He brushes his index finger over her slick folds, circling her clit, watching as she bites her lip, her body straining towards his fingers. He lifts her other leg over his shoulder, repeating his previous actions. He places a kiss on the inside of each of her thighs just above the top of her boots and then grasps her hips pulling her closer. He leans down; placing his thumbs on her glistening lips he spreads her folds open, dragging his tongue slowly over her center. Her heels press into his back, as he pushes his tongue inside her.

"Finn!" she moans when his teeth scrape over her clit, sending electric shocks through her body. His mouth moves over her, sucking, biting, and licking her, eliciting sweet sounds as he pushes her closer to the edge.

Her body is begging him for more now, his hands holding her hips firmly in place, as she tries to twist and turn her body closer to him. He lifts his head, a lazy grin on his face as he sees her knuckles turning white where they're gripping the handlebars. He slips first one finger, then a second inside, feeling her tight walls gripping him as he stokes the flames burning inside her back to a raging inferno. He feels her quiver and knows she's close, so he doubles his efforts returning his mouth to her heated flesh. He gently sucks the skin at the inside of her thigh closest to her core, marking the skin, claiming his territory.

He's amazed that just when he thinks he's seen her at her hottest she surprises him by doing things like this. He's sure he will never be able to look at a motorcycle again without seeing her splayed out naked on the seat, reclined over the gas tank, gasping for breath as she falls to pieces.

He gently lowers her legs from his shoulders as he straightens up easily sitting on the seat again, letting her thighs rest over his. He trails his hands up over her breasts, then traces his thumb over her lower lip. Her tongue darts out to lick the pad as her eyes open and she smiles up at him. She releases her death grip on the handle bars and struggles to pull herself up and into his lap.

He strips her bra from her body, placing kisses on her shoulder, as his hands smooth over her back, pulling her closer. He slides forward in the seat resting her butt on the gas tank so she's supported and his feet are planted firmly on the ground. Her fingers slide into his hair and she pulls his lips to hers.

"So hot!" He says quietly against her lips when her legs wrap around his waist. His fingers are tangled in her hair and he has one hand cupping the back of her head. She slips her hands over his shoulders, down over his biceps to his waist, her fingers threading into his wide belt. She pulls it free from the buckle, quickly moving onto the button of his jeans. He lets out a hiss as she drags the zipper down slowly, her hand slipping inside. She works at freeing his erection from his boxer shorts, stroking him firmly when she succeeds.

"Tell me you have a condom." She says opening her eyes and pulling away from him slightly.

"Mmm...Hmm..." He nods, brushing his nose along the side of her neck, breathing in the sweet fragrance of her hair. He reaches into his back pocket for his wallet; he fumbles with it behind her back for a couple of seconds before retrieving the condom from inside. He lets his wallet fall to the ground no longer caring about anything but feeling himself buried to the hilt inside her tight wet pussy.

He feels her trembling in his arms as he tears the foil package open. He reaches between them, quickly sheathing himself. He grips her hips lifts her slightly positioning himself at her entrance.

"Finn, now." She says begging him to take her.

He lets her slide down onto him, his hands guiding her hips as she places her hands on his shoulders for leverage. He pumps into her as best he can while still managing to hold them stable on the bike. Their bodies quickly become covered in a layer of slick sweat as they move against each other.

He wraps her long hair around his hand, pulling her head to one side. He gently licks the pulse point on her neck, his breath warm on her damp skin. She tastes of salt and vanilla and he can feel her pulse rushing rapidly against his tongue as his lips close over the delicate skin. His free hand moves to cup one breast as she rocks her hips raising and lowering herself over him, her fingernails digging into his bicep.

"You feel so good." She moans opening her eyes to look into his, gasping as he thrusts harder against her g-spot.

"You have no idea how good you feel Baby. I wish I could stay buried inside you like this all the time" He tells her, capturing her plump lips with his, pushing his tongue inside her mouth and stroking hers. Her tongue duels with his for a moment before sucking it further into her mouth and she notices he tastes faintly of coffee and peppermint.

He growls, rolling his hips to show his appreciation of her talented mouth. No longer able to hold back he lowers his hands to her hips pulling her roughly against him, driving himself up inside her until he can't tell where he ends and she begins. She cries out almost painfully, "Too Much?" He asks worried he's hurting her or being too rough with her.

"More." She whimpers, throwing her head back doubling her efforts, her hips moving faster. Her position of being both on the bike and partially in his lap severely limiting her ability to get the leverage she's looking for. She grasps his shoulders pulling herself hard against him with every thrust.

"Rachel, Oh God!" He calls out as her long hard strokes carry him over the edge. He drops his head to her shoulder collecting her in his arms and pulling her flush against his chest as he tries to get her there too. He feels her shaking, as he continues to move within her, she's so close, he can feel how tightly she's wound. Slipping his hand between their bodies he rubs his thumb over her clit, and that's all it takes for her to join him.

They sit there wrapped around each other, breathing hard, and shaking for a long while both pressing soft kisses to each other's flesh.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to stand after that." She says laughing softly, running her lips over his jaw.

"Me either, I know I'll never be able to look at my bike the same way again, any bike really."

She shivers and he looks around for something to cover her in. "Did you bring anything to wear other than that trench coat?" He asks.

"Yeah my dress is around here somewhere." She replies, looking towards the counter where her purse is resting. She slowly unwraps her legs from his waist allowing them to drop towards the floor. He slides back on the seat and lifts her off him, resting her more firmly on the bike.

"You okay?" he asks, when he sees her wince.

"Yeah, just a little sore. Gotta say as hot as that was, having sex on a motorbike isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world." She gives him a sly smile as he climbs from the bike, removing the used condom and looking for the nearest trash can to dispose of it in as he refastens his jeans.

"Maybe not the easiest, but definitely the hottest." He winks at her from near the desk where, he's got her dress in his hands. He comes back to his bike and reaches down to retrieve the rest of her things, and his tee shirt. He hands her bra back to her but pockets the panties.

"Finn," she hisses, "give me back my panties!"

"Nope, they're mine now. I want a memento from this evening, not that I'll ever forget it." He leans down and kisses her lips as she's about to pull her dress over her head. He offers her a hand, helping her up. "Think you can stand on your own yet?"

"I'm good." She says smiling up at him.

"Oh you are so much better than good." He grins down at her, as she blushes at the innuendo in his comment. She quickly moves away from him while slipping on her coat.

"So, do you want to come over to my place? I know we didn't have plans but maybe we can snuggle and watch a movie."

"I'd love that, give me a couple of minutes to get the bike out of the stand and lock up and I'll be right behind you." He says placing his hands on her waist, kissing her forehead.

"All right, see you soon." She says, turning to pick up her purse.

He walks her to the door, kissing her deeply. He watches as she carefully pulls her car out onto the road heading for home. He gets his bike back outside the service bay, lowering the kickstand and slipping back inside to turn off the last of the lights and lock the doors behind him. He smiles and shakes his head thinking about the events of the last hour.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay it's update time again. Not sure how I feel about this part, the last one took a lot out of me, and as a result this one is a shorter update. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, I appreciate it. Thanks to my beta and dear friend Jen **(wants2beawriter) **I couldn't do this without you, and EEEEEEE... 24(ish) days._

_As Always I own nothing so please don't sue me. No Copyright infringement intended._

_Read & Review! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Hell's Angel - Pt. 7**

He's mesmerized by the tanned length of her legs as she sits on the counter, her feet propped up on a stool. She's in nothing but one of his dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up and only a couple of buttons holding it closed. He's dressed only in a pair of basketball shorts.

"Please tell me there is still some chunky monkey in there?" She asks.

"Huh?" he asks shaking his head. "Uh... Yeah I think Mom picked up more." He digs around in the freezer for a minute coming up with a small carton of ice cream.

"I'm starving." She proclaims plucking the carton from his hands when he moves across the kitchen to her. She picks up one of the spoons from the counter beside her, pulling the lid free she dips the spoon inside the cardboard.

"Me too." He says moving between her legs, his hands sliding up her legs under the bottom of the shirt. He drops his mouth to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "You smell so good." He whispers.

"Mmm... This is amazing." She moans around a mouthful of ice cream.

He brings his lips to hers, his tongue slipping inside her mouth tasting the sugary sweetness. He gasps when he feels cold against his bare chest. She pulls away, looks hungrily at his chest as she watches the dribble of melted ice cream slide down his skin.

She presses her lips to his chest, licking his hot skin clean. He groans, stepping even closer. One hand pulling the sloppy shirt from her shoulder, before moving to one of the buttons nestled between her breasts.

"OH MY GOD!" They hear from behind them.

Rachel gasps, pulling the shirt back over her bronzed skin. "Hi Kurt." She says brightly, smiling at the horrified boy standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Are you decent?" He asks his hand covering his eyes.

"God Kurt, you're such a drama queen it's not like we were doing anything." Finn laughs at his brothers theatrics.

"OK dear brother if I had come in here five minutes later you would have had her naked and screaming on the counter. I think you and I have different definitions of nothing. Besides haven't you two had enough of each other, it's disgusting the way you're all over each other all the time."

"Never." Finn says honestly looking at Rachel while she sucks on the tip of another spoonful of Ben and Jerry's before turning to grin at the shorter boy.

"Are you two are done mauling each other, it's bad enough I have to listen to the moaning and creaking, I don't need to see it. I just came up for a glass of water." Kurt says with a huff.

"So what's new Kurt, we haven't seen you around much." Rachel asks, digging her spoon back into the ice cream.

"Not much, I've just been spending a lot of time with Blaine."

"Yeah? How's that going?" She asks.

Kurt smiles at her, his eyes glazing over a little. "It's good, it's really, really good."

"Aw, I'm glad you guys are happy, everyone deserves to be happy." She says smiling up at Finn "Right Baby?"

"Absolutely." He grins picking up his own spoon stealing a mouthful of the midnight snack they'd originally come in search of.

"Oh... We should go on a double date!" she squeals.

"Only if you two promise to behave." Kurt smiles, pulling a glass from the cupboard and holding it to the lever in the fridge door to, pour his water.

"Yay, this will be so much fun. I know just what we can do!" she says grinning at the two boys.

"Should I be scared?" Finn asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, it'll be fun, I promise!" She says setting her spoon aside and hopping off the counter. "Kurt, let me know when works for you guys and I'll set it all up. Finn, let's go back to bed." She says throwing a wink at her boyfriend.

"OH GOD!" Kurt laughs as he watches Finn pluck the ice cream off the counter and race after Rachel back into his room. Thankful that his Mom and Burt are out of town this weekend allowing her to spend the night, even if her Dad's do think she's at Tina's.

"Roller skating Rach?" Finn says when he sees the building she's pulled her car up to.

"Yup, see I told you we'd be having fun." She laughs.

"This is pay back for taking you to the bowling alley isn't it?" He groans, uncertain of how confident he feels about strapping little wheels to his feet.

"I'll hold your hand, it's easy I promise." She says climbing from the car looking around for Kurt's SUV, spotting it a couple of rows over. "Besides, Kurt and Blaine are already here."

"If I fall, I'm taking you with me." He grins at her, taking her small hand in his.

She just laughs, dragging him towards the entrance.

They get their skates and she waves at Kurt and Blaine who are already doing laps while they're waiting. Kurt slides to a stop at the boards near them.

"Hey Diva! Finn!" He calls. "We've got a table over there." He points. "Get your skates on and get out here." And with that he's gone again.

She gets her skates on quickly and waits for Finn. "C'mon let's get out there." She smiles looking at the swirling lights moving over the wooden floor, bouncing in time with the eighties rock number that's blasting out of the speakers.

She pushes her feet easily to the beat, holding Finn's hand as he moves tentatively beside her. Kurt and Blaine speed up beside them, they're singing along to the Bon Jovi song that's just started. Rachel grins at them, joining them in the song. Finn just laughs as she drops his hand and grabs Blaine, the two of them twirling easily together their voices blending as they belt out the cheesy lyrics.

"This is fun." Kurt laughs as he watches his boyfriend spin Rachel in a circle.

"Sure fun." Finn says as he stumbles along, his eyes never leaving his girlfriend.

Kurt steers them towards the table, indicating for Finn to follow him.

"So what are you going to do when she leaves?" Kurt asks.

"I'm not sure." Finn says sadly. "I can't believe summer is almost over, it's just flown by. She's only got a couple more weeks left before she has to be back in New York."

"I'm sorry I pushed you about your feelings." Kurt says honestly.

"I'm not. I've always known Rachel was special, even as that bratty child I knew. As we got older she just shone brighter than everyone else. I'm going to do everything I can this year to get me closer to her and to New York. I love her."

"I know," Kurt says smiling and waving as the two brunettes go gliding by again. "and she loves you. She always has. I like seeing you guys this happy, even if you are sickening."

"I'm going to miss her." Finn sighs.

"We all will."

The brothers' serious mood is broken when Rachel and Blaine's laughter interrupts them.

"Hey you." Rachel says dropping into Finn's lap, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Hi, having fun?" she asks, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I am actually." He responds pulling her lips back to his.

"Oh No!" Kurt cries, "Stop that!" smiling in-spite of his objections to their PDA.

They break apart; she hops up pulling him back to his feet and towards the rink again. The evening passes quickly, they skate for a couple of hours before deciding to find somewhere to eat.

Rachel, chats happily with Kurt and Blaine, while Finn sits quietly, only joining the conversations occasionally. She pulls up in front of his house, and turns to look at him.

"Okay spill, what's on your mind?" She says seriously.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He sighs, taking her hand bringing it to his mouth and brushing his lips over her knuckles. "I can't believe the summer is almost over."

"I'm going to miss you too. But you know I'll be back at Christmas, and you'll come out at Thanksgiving right?" she asks, they'd talked about how she wouldn't be able to come home then because that's when the fall play runs.

"I'll be there; I've already started saving so I can take you out somewhere nice."

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone; they're going to love you as much as I do and I can't wait for you to see the city."

He sits quietly running his thumb over her palm for a couple of minutes.

"Hey Rach, can I tell you something?" he asks.

"You know you can tell me anything." She responds.

"I've been looking at schools in New York. I know I don't have the best shot at say NYU or Columbia, but there are some other schools that I might have a shot at, if I work hard this year. I know your future is on a stage under those bright lights, and I know my future is to be there with you, cheering you on, sitting front and center. Don't forget how much I love you when you go back there."

"Oh Finn, I could never forget that. Even before this summer, I knew you loved me, maybe not like this, but I knew, and I love you just as much. You have to promise me something too."

"Anything." He says sliding one hand into her thick hair, pulling her closer as his hand cups the back of her head.

"When you're back being Mr. Joe Quarterback, promise me you'll be safe out there and that you won't pay any attention to the cheerleaders that will be throwing themselves at you."

"Rachel..." he sighs seeing something in her eyes. "I love you, and I only want you. You know that, what's this really about?"

"I'm scared that once I leave..." she exhales slowly "and I'm not here all the time, and all those girls..."

"Never Rach, it'll never happen." He crashes his lips to hers in a searing kiss pouring all his love for her into it. His tongue slides into her mouth tasting her, his teeth nipping at her lower lip. "I love you." He says against her lips.

"I love you too." She says pressing her forehead against his, looking deeply into his amber eyes. "Let's make this last two weeks together count okay."

"Okay." He says, pulling her lips back to his. He'll never tire of kissing her, of the taste of her lips. His heart pounds in his chest, beating wildly.

He's never know anyone like her, and he's determined to do everything in his power to make sure that they'll always be as happy as they are now.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi Everyone! I know it's been a really, really long time since I updated this, or anything, so thanks to everyone in advance that's come back to read this part. I took me quite a while to figure out which direction I wanted to take this in, I hope you all like where it's going, don't worry there is much more of this come. _

_A super special thanks to Jen (wants2beawriter) my beta, and my friend, I can't wait for our next Bonnie Dune Adventure. Thanks for reviewing this and getting it back to me._

_As always I own nothing, please don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended._

_Read & Review! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Hell's Angel - Chapter 8**

He can't believe how hot it is, Coach Bieste has been killing them all week with drills. His body aches from being sacked repeatedly. He drags his sore and tired body over to the bench grabbing up his bottle of Gatorade. He wipes the sweat from his brow and grins when he notices the tiny brunette sitting high in the bleachers.

"Dude, you are so whipped!" Puck exclaims joining him on the sidelines.

"Only if she wants." Finn laughs when Puck's jaw drops at that one. "Eh... What are you gonna do?" He says smirking at his friend. "We done for the day?"

"Hudson! Puckerman! If you two Ladies are done complimenting each other's' outfits you're needed out here for one last drill." Coach Bieste hollers at them.

"Guess not huh?" He says turning and jogging back out onto the field.

"Kill me!" Puck groans.

They finish up practice a few minutes later and when Finn looks back to where his girlfriend was sitting she's no longer there and he frowns; following the rest of the guys into the locker room, he thinks maybe he imagined her. He's going to miss her when she goes back to New York next week. He stands in the shower letting the hot water pour down over him long after all the others have moved on. He hears them all shout their good-byes chattering about plans for the weekend off from the torture known as back to school training as their first game is the following Friday.

He hears the door thump open and closed. He expects to hear Coach Bieste yell at him for lolly gagging, so he shuts off the water and turns to grab his towel only to find it missing.

"Real funny guys!" He yells out to no one in particular, leaving a trail of water back into the locker room. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees her sitting astride the bench, her eyes darkening instantly with desire.

"Hey you." She says sweetly, licking her lips, watching as the water droplets slide down his naked body.

"Hey... I thought you left or that I was imagining you." He swallows, willing his body not to react to hers as her breathing becomes shallow.

She pushes herself up from the bench stepping towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Nope, still here. Miss me?" she asks pressing against him.

His hands settle on her waist, groaning a little as his body responds to her soft warmth. "Always." He says, sliding a hand into her hair and pulling her lips up to his hungrily. He breaks away a few seconds later, "I'm getting you all wet." He chuckles when her pupils dilate further and her breath catches in her throat.

"You have no idea." She purrs, leaning into him more and grinning.

"Rach..." he starts to say.

"No, Finn don't say it." She says her brown eyes swimming with desperation. "Just go with this, OK?" She takes a couple steps back pulling him into the small alcove next to the lockers with one hand, peppering his chest with kisses as her other hand reaches out to stroke him.

"Okay." He says pressing his lips to hers, picking her up and walking them back towards the wall. He pushes her against the cinderblocks. His hands sliding under her short sundress, gripping her ass as he grinds against her core. She lets out a whimper as he does, her head falling back against the wall.

"Fuck!" he curses softly as he feels her shudder in his arms. "Baby, I don't have a condom." He says resting his head against her shoulder, as she rubs over his erection, trying to regain control. He doesn't want to start something they can't finish.

"Puck!" She exclaims, looking at him.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Wouldn't Noah have condoms in his locker?"

"Maybe, probably... Let me look." He says kissing her quickly as she untangles her legs from around him, lowering her feet to the floor.

He turns away from her leaping clumsily over the bench to Pucks locker pulling everything out like a wild animal possessed. Only vaguely aware of the smell coming from the equipment as his hands digs around in the mess. He lets out a triumphant whoop as his fingers wrap around the small box. He looks inside, ecstatic when he sees a couple of condoms in the bottom. He quickly checks the expiration date and seeing it's still good he dumps one out into his hand.

When he returns she is shimmying out of her underwear watching while he hastily tears the foil open and sheaths himself. She leaps back into his arms, "Now where were we?" she asks.

"Right about here." He says positioning himself at her entrance, before pushing into her quickly.

"Finn..." she gasps, arching her body against his as he fills her. His lips move over the skin of her throat, breathing in her scent as he pumps in and out of her. Her fingers dig into his shoulder as she moves against him; her hips meeting his thrust for thrust.

"I love you." He whispers as he reaches the breaking point and his orgasm washes over him. Still panting he holds her against the wall while his tired body trembles.

"I love you too." She says softly running her fingertips over his forehead trying to straighten his messy hair while looking into his eyes. They just stay like that for a few minutes, staring into each other's souls, both knowing what's coming in a few days but not wanting to think about being separated.

"We should go." She says finally.

"Yeah, dinner?" he asks after clearing his throat.

"Dinner sounds great." She smiles up at him. "C'mon let's go have some fun."

"I thought we just had some fun." He smirks at her, dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Finn Hudson!" she says smacking him softly, but laughing a little.

He turns away from her reaching into his locker for his clothes; he pulls on his jeans and tee shirt, before sitting on the bench to put on his socks and sneakers.

"Ready?" he asks holding his hand out to her.

"Ready." She says straightening her dress, and taking his hand, resting her head against his arm.

They find themselves tucked up together in a booth at the back of Breadstix, more interested in each other than in eating. His arm is wrapped around her shoulders while his lips brush over her hair as he whispers to her about all the things he's going to do to her. Her hand is rubbing over his thigh, her face pressed into the space between his neck and shoulder.

"You kids need anything else?" The elderly waitress asks, smiling at the teens obviously lost in each other.

"Just the check, please." Rachel says softly turning her attention briefly away from Finn.

She turns back and he caresses her cheek, pulling her lips up to his in a lazy kiss. Neither of them hear the waitress return a few minutes later, instead she just places the bill on the table and leaves them be; its quiet that evening, not many tables left to spy on them, they're not disturbing anyone.

"Let's get out of here." He says against her lips.

"Yeah, your place or mine?" She asks.

"Mom and Burt are home, so yours." He groans thinking about how his mom doesn't give them a moment's peace when they're there. He guesses she's just trying to be protective or something, but her hovering isn't going to stop them from being together. They've found other places to go, to be together, places where they're not interrupted.

They place money for the check in the black folder, leaving quickly. As he presses her up against the side of his truck kissing her deeply, her arms wrapping his neck, he wonders if he will ever really get enough of this girl.

He feels like he only just found her and now summer is over and she's headed back to New York for the year, and sure they'll talk all the time, and he'll see her in a couple of months for Thanksgiving and she'll be home for Christmas and Easter, but right now that feels so far away, so he just kisses her deeper trying to burn himself into every fiber of her being.

"Finn." She whimpers.

"Okay, we're going." He says pulling away from her and opening the door for her, helping inside. He races around and jumps behind the wheel, gripping her hand in his as he heads in the direction of her house.

The house is dark when he pulls up to the curb, his usual parking spot, pulling her back into his arms, his lips on hers again. He moans as her teeth nip at his bottom lip and her fingers tug at his hair.

"Inside." She gasps, tearing her lips from his blindly reaching for the door handle behind her, pulling him across the bench seat with her. She slips from the truck, taking his hand and leading him up to the house.

He follows her up the stairs; suddenly feeling like all he wants in the world is to hold her all night long. She closes her bedroom door, tossing her purse onto her small vanity table.

He's just standing by the door staring at her. "What?" She asks.

"Come here." He says, opening his arms.

She steps into his embrace, pressing her cheek into his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm going to miss you. Hell, I already miss you." He exhales, kissing her hair, cradling her head in his large hand holding her close. Finally vocalizing what they've been avoiding saying for the past two weeks.

He feels her tremble in his arms, as a sob escapes her throat.

"Sssh... Sssh..." He says rocking her gently. "Hey, it'll be okay. We can do this." He moves her over to the bed, lowering them down slowly. He leans back on the mountain of pillows pulling her up against him.

"I don't want to leave you. I love New York, I really do and it's where I want to be, but I'm not ready for our summer to be over." She says finally, drawing a pattern on his chest with one finger.

"Me either. I mean I always miss you, but it different now." He treads his fingers through her hair, playing with the ends. "I love you Rachel. I'll be here waiting for you to come home."

They just lay in each other's arms all night, he hears her Dad's come home at some point but she's asleep on his chest and doesn't want to wake her so he just closes his eyes, they never come in to check on them. He finally drifts off to sleep never wanting to let the girl in his arms go.

It's early Sunday afternoon and she's surrounded by their friends as her fathers work the grill. He's leaning against the door frame watching her as she flits from person to person saying her goodbyes. Her eyes meet his every now and then, both of them not sure how they're actually going to say goodbye to each other when he drops her at the airport in a few hours.

Her suitcases are waiting by the front door, his truck is on the driveway.

"It'll be alright." He hears, and looks up to see her father Hiram looking at him.

"I know, I'm just going to miss her." He sighs, watching her lean against Tina as they talk with Kurt.

"We know, we'll miss her too but she's always been meant for more than Lima." Hiram smiles at him. "I know we haven't said much to you about your relationship, but Thank You."

"Why are you thanking me? I feel like we've spent so much time together this summer, that I've taken her away from time she should have been spending with you." He says apologetically.

"Don't worry about it son, you make her happier than I've ever seen her."

He blushes slightly at the compliment and how assuredly her father speaks.

"I love her, more than anything."

"We know and she loves you just as much. It's why we've turned a bit of a blind eye at certain things." Her father says evenly. "I'll assume your always careful, for both of your sakes."

"Y...Yes sir." Finn can't help but gulp out at the implication in his voice.

Rachel finally makes her way over to her father and her boyfriend.

"Hey, so I think it's about time." She says quietly.

"Looks like."

"Sweetie are you sure you don't want us to take you?" her father asks.

"No Dad, I want Finn to take me. I promise I'll call you once I'm checked in and through security, and again when I land in New York."

"You have everything you need? Money, your tickets?"

"I'm fine Dad. I have my credit card for the taxi in New York."

"Well then, have a safe trip. We'll see you in a few weeks." He says hugging her.

She steps into the house, stopping in at her Daddies office saying good-bye to the large black man, looking through some files.

"Ready?" Finn asks as she joins him at the front door.

"Ready."

He silently picks up her suitcases, placing them in the back of the truck, opening her door and helping her inside. She slides all the way next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Baby, wake up we're here." He says shaking her lightly.

"No..." she moans, not sure when she fell asleep.

He wraps her up in his arms, pulling her lips to his. "I know it sucks, but Baby you gotta get on that plane." He says resting his forehead against hers, tears shining in both their eyes.

She just sighs and presses her lips to his again, her tongue seeking out the warmth of his mouth. Remembering the feel of his lips against hers, the taste of his tongue. Her mind flashes to last night when he'd held her until the early hours of the morning, when she'd woken him up with soft kisses. They proceeded to make love to each other slowly in the early morning light, burning each other into the others souls. This kiss is much like that. He pulls away only when his lungs are screaming for air.

"C'mon." He sighs, pulling her from the cab of the truck. He leads her into the airport, and stays with her while she checks in. They just hold each other until she has to go through security screening.

"You call me the second they say you can turn your phone back on." He says, and with one last kiss he places her carry-on bag over her shoulder, and pushes her into the security line, standing by until she's gone through all the various types of screening.

She turns and waves at him, hollering "I love you!" which he of course responds to with his own, "I love you too!" and a "Be safe!"

Just like that their epic summer is over and he's on his own again. Now he has to do everything in his power to ensure this is the last summer they have to say goodbye at the end of, he's going to need his brothers help if he wants to make it to New York.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi everyone, thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I know this one is a little on the shorter side but don't worry there is still lots of this story left._

_Once again a big huge thanks to Jen for being my beta on this one, and to Jan and Laura for being there to listen to me whine about how much I didn't know what I wanted to write. You guys are seriously the best Muah! Jen I'm going to go ahead and call it 15 Days! Can. Not. Wait._

_As always I own nothing, please don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended._

_Read & Review! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Hell's Angel - Chapter 9**

"Karin, he's not answering his phone!" Rachel exclaims, frustrated throwing herself on to her bed.

"Rachel, you've gotta calm down. I'm sure everything is fine." Her roommate says calmly sorting through her closet.

"But, he always answers his phone. It just keeps going to his voice mail. I don't understand." Rachel sits up throwing her phone across the bed.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for it. What do you think of this?" Karin asks slipping a lavender cardigan over her little black dress.

"It's fine, where is Devon taking you again?" She asks.

"I don't know, he said to dress up but not too fancy. So this is what he's getting."

"Argh... I hate this. I hate not having Finn around all the time. It's been almost three months since we've seen each other, can it please just be tomorrow so he can be here? I miss Friday night dates." Rachel says a little sadly, playing with the pink fuzzy pillow from her bed.

Karin's phone chirps from where it rests next to her bed. Grabbing it up she looks at the message and grins.

"Okay, well I gotta go. Devon's waiting. Don't wait up." She says grabbing her purse and practically running from the room.

Rachel just leans back on her bed, pouting sadly and wishing it were tomorrow already. Finn and her dad's are flying in around lunch to see her show, and she can't wait to see all of them. She's missed Finn more than she'd even imagined she would, at least she only has to make it three more weeks after this weekend and then she'll be home for a month. Deciding to review her lines one more time, she pulls her worn dog-eared script from her backpack.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. "Kar... I swear you forget your keys..." she says swinging her door open, only to stand in shock looking at her boyfriend leaning against her door frame.

"Surprise!" He grins at her, she just screams and jumps into his waiting arms.

He stumbles a little as she throws herself at him, knocking his bag from his shoulder. Her lips crash against his, as his arms tighten around her.

"Hi." He says softly, placing her back on her feet, tucking her hair behind one ear.

"OH MY GOD! This is why you weren't answering your phone." She says staring up at him, grinning. Her hands are on his chest, her brain trying to process him actually standing in front of her and not an image on her laptop screen.

"Baby, you have no idea how hard it was not to tell you I was coming out a day early." He says happily. "So you gonna invite me in?" He asks noticing they're still standing in her hallway.

"Yeah come on in." She takes his hand dragging him inside, closing the door.

"Wow, it's tiny." He observes, looking around her room. He knows right away which bed is hers when he see's the pink and gold splashed all over it.

"Yeah, but Karin and I get along so it's okay."

He dumps his bag near the foot of her bed, "C'mere." He almost growls, his eyes darkening when he realizes he's in New York, and her roommate is gone, which was the plan but it all seems so real now.

She steps up to him, sliding her arms around him, tilting her head back to look up into his smoldering eyes.

He lowers his lips to hers catching them in a deep kiss, his tongue sliding over her lips needing to taste her again after all their time apart. Her mouth opens under his and she moans as his hands slide down on to her ass, pulling her tightly against his chest.

Her hands quickly work their way under his worn McKinley Titans football t-shirt, his skin is warm and toned just like she remembers. Needing to feel more of him she pushes he skirt up, he breaks the kiss long enough to strip it over his head, he pulls her sweater over her head not wanting to waste any more time, it feels like a lifetime since they were last together.

His eyes flick over her olive skin, taking in the black of her lace push up bra. He groans softly before sliding his hands up her sides to touch her. She looks amazing, her eyes are dark, her lips swollen, and she's wearing sexy underwear and a short pink and black plaid skirt.

"God, I've missed you baby." He says dropping his lips to her collarbone, his tongue sliding over her skin, as he head drops to the side giving him better access to her neck.

"I've missed you too." She purrs, stroking him through his jeans, he's already painfully hard, before popping the button and pulling the zipper open. His hips rock forward, pressing himself into her hand. No amount out jacking off, can ever bring the same feeling as her hand wrapped around him.

"Rach." He whimpers, once she's pushed the denim and cotton of his boxers over his hips, freeing him.

"Finn, I need you now." She wails, when one hand slips from her breast, over her stomach, his thumb circling her belly button, tweaking the simple stud resting in the hollow, on it's way under her skirt.

Her teeth nip at his neck, as she tries to maneuver him onto her bed. He kicks he shoes off and steps out of his jeans, before sitting on her bed. He kisses over her breasts, as he slides the zipper on her skirt down, and hooks his fingers into the tops of panties, yanking them down. They're both breathing heavily, moving frantically.

"Tell me you brought condoms." She says against his lips as her skirt hits the floor and she straddles his waist.

"Jeans." He says simply.

She hops off him and digs into his pants finding the foil packet in one of his back pockets. He slides back onto her small bad and she crawls back over him, the condom already out of the foil, she sheathes him quickly before positioning him at her entrance and sliding easily over him.

They both gasp as they come together for the first time in months. He grasps her hip with one hand the other spearing into her hair hauling her down to him. His lips moving over hers, as they begin to move against each other in a practiced rhythm.

"I love you." She says against his lips.

"Oh god," he cries out as she rolls her hips against his "I love you too. Baby, I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that."

"Mmm..." She moans, as she feels her orgasm start to quickly build. "I'm not going to last either Baby. Oh god, harder!" She cries pushing against his chest, sitting up deepening his thrusts.

He stares up at her as she rides him hard, her hips moving rapidly back and forth over his, her eyes roll back in her head and she calls out his name and he feels her walls tighten around him sending him over the edge. She collapses on to him, his arms wrapping around her, placing a kiss on her sweat dampened forehead.

"Hi." She says sweetly, looking up at him smiling, listening to his heart beat wildly in his chest.

"Hey."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. Rach it's just not the same without you at home."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. This is so much better when we're in the same room. I miss holding you, and kissing you. But mostly I miss the way you're looking at me right now."

"Keep talking like that and you'll be feeling me around you again."

"Oh god, my girlfriend is a nympho." He groans as her hand slides down his chest slowly.

"Only for you Finn, we have three months to make up for. I know we've gotten pretty good at phone sex, but nothing beats the real thing."

He rolls her underneath him on the small bed, pressing his lips against hers, his hands on her hips. "Baby, give me a chance to recover." He growls his eyes boring into hers.

"We have all night." She says quietly smiling up at him, running her fingers through his hair.

"As much as I'd love nothing more than to stay here in bed, it's Friday night, we're alone in New York and I really want to take my girl out."

"Really?" She asks, arching underneath him pressing her full naked length against his.

"Well maybe one more round and then dinner." He whispers against her lips.


End file.
